The Bloodstones
by zhaydel
Summary: Edward left. Bella became a vamp but she got an amnesia making her forget everything about her human past. 250 years passed and bella and her new coven, The Bloodstones, came & meet the cullens. Would bella recognize edward? Is it too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

**my third story! wow. i hope you guys like this. this really important to me like my other stories. :) review about what you think. **

**i don't own twilight!  
**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

It's time. I could hear my heartbeat increasing and the pain slowly fading, only focused at one point. My heart. My broken heart. I don't know how I knew that but I could feel it. It's like there is something deeply buried in the back of my mind that holds the answer to why I'm broken.

I heard the last beat of my heart and I felt my torso rise as if my heart is going to burst out of it then my body simply went limp. I opened my eyes slowly and trying to focus to anything or anyone in particular. My eyes landed at the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on or at least that's what I think. I tried thinking back every memory I had but there's none. What happened to me?

"Don't you remember? Someone bit you." The beautiful goddess said. I must have said that out loud. Her voice sounded like a melody in my ears. Her gentle yet cautious blood red eyes looked at me sadly when I shook my head no.

"I-I… who am I?" I was thinking of introducing myself to the goddess in front of me but then I remembered I don't know my name.

"You… you don't know who you are?" the goddess asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah. I think so?" I asked myself. I scratched my head unconsciously and scrunched my eyebrows.

"Well, let's just give you another name" she smiled "the one that suits you."

I nodded gratefully at her and stood up swiftly. My eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa. How did I do that?" I asked her. She smiled at me sadly and slowly walked towards me leaving a good three feet between us.

"You're a vampire now, darling." I looked at her as if I expected what she's going to say.

"Huh. That's interesting." Was all I said.

A few minutes of silence had passed when I caught a sweet delicious scent to the south. My stance changed quickly into a crouch while letting out a feral growl and I ran as fast as I could to the mouthwatering smell.

* * *

After that I found out that I was a vampire, I learned to hunt, be civil and survive. Ruby, the vampire goddess that found me and saved me is now my best friend. She's very kind and understanding about my curiosity to the vampire world though she was surprised at the fact that I took the vampire news like it's an everyday thing. I also learned that I don't know who I am and where I came from which is a sad thing but the good part is that I got a new name! I figured it out on our second hunt. Since Ruby's name is a birthstone, I decided that my name would be Diamond. Not because it's shiny or because it's every girl's best friend but because it's fragile yet strong. Get what I mean? Oh and also the fact that we sparkle when we're on direct sunlight.

Anyway, I never tried to solve my human past. there's no point really because a few days after my transformation, Ruby and I stayed near port Angeles (that's where she found me) to see if there's any missing person reports on the news but unfortunately there's none so I decided right there and then that I would never, in my existence contact my human past.

Years passed by, ruby and I went by from town to town only staying for a week or so to hunt humans. I know it sounds gross and a little repulsive but it's in our blood or rather, in our nature but not once did we kill an innocent. Always those who deserved to be sentenced to death like rapists (damn them!), some thieves, murderers. Oh you know, the usual.

But one thing changed it all.

Or in Ruby's sake, one person changed it all. She found a 'hunky, scrumptious vampire ass', her words not mine, who is a vegetarian. And because of that, we need to go on 'diet' just for the sake of her mate.

Years passed and our little family grew slowly until we have our own little vampire family who could live normally just like other humans. Maybe not so normal, but you get my drift.

Ruby and Emerald (her hunky-scrumptious-vampire-ass mate) got married and got giddy like kids on high while the rest, Crystal, Jasper (what a familiar name), and me just hanged out.

Crystal is the fourth member of our coven. She's eccentric and always loud but we all love her. She has blonde hair that's cropped up to her neck with side bangs. She always smiles a lot and loves to think that she's right even though she's totally wrong. And that points to Jasper.

They both argue a lot like a married couple even though they're not. Jasper is a total joker even though his jokes were lame (though he thinks he's funny). He has white-blonde chin length hair with side bangs making him an emo-look.

And then there's Emerald, Ruby's man. The eldest of us all who stands as our big brother and the one who prevents fights between jasper and crystal (that happens a lot). And then there's me. I'm diamond, the silent mysterious one in the group (obviously I'd be that one). I love reading books and I stand as the second big sister of the family. I am addicted to classical music and I hate dancing.

We are just a normal vegetarian family of vampires that's been keeping a good grasp on our humanity just for the sake of keeping sane and keeping others happy. And I must say that I love my family.

So far, that's us. We are the Bloodstones.

**Pictures of the Bloodstones are posted in my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 First day high**

250 years.

That's how old I am as of today. My family insisted on giving me a party but of course they know I'm not in favor of that.

"Diamond Bloodstone! Today is your birthday and we will celebrate it!" My very loud sister shouted directly at my ear making me wince in each word.

"I don't want to!" I glared at her as she glared back. "Even if you have to shove a six inch stiletto on me, I don't want to!"

"Crystal, I think we should just let this go for Diamond." Emerald said in a calm voice. I nodded thanks to him.

"Yeah C. she's ready to sacrifice herself to be publicly humiliated than celebrating her birthday." Jasper chuckled beside me who put his arm around my shoulder.

"Fine. Then what do you want to do?" Crystal asked, her mood changing instantly.

"I just want to have a quiet and relaxing day today." I responded while sighing.

"Does si-"

"No Crystal. Singing happy birthday to me does not count" I cut her off before standing up suddenly.

"I'm going hunting." I announced then ran as fast as I can towards the forest.

We just moved down to this small town in Washington and my siblings decided that the day of the move would be on my birthday. So here we are now. Another small town. This freakin' life is boring and I hope there'll be some excitement here in forks.

Every time I think of Forks, there's something in the back of my mind that says I should know something about this place. Maybe something happened to me here when I was human. I shrugged the thought away as I pounced on my prey and drank its blood.

Three mountain lions and one grizzly bear later, I was now sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the still blue ocean and the setting sun. I looked down at my hands to see my skin sparkling like thousands of diamonds. Diamonds.

I felt a tugging at the back of my mind again and a painful sting on my still heart. I scrunched my eyebrows in concentration trying to figure out what it meant. Ever since my transformation, when there was a word that I thought that sounds so familiar to me, I get that kind of reaction. At first it really pained me to the point when I almost crumpled to the floor in a fetal position but as time passed, I learned to hide it from the rest of my siblings and to stop whatever pain that was about to control my body.

"Am I really that broken when I was human?" I asked myself out loud. I sighed. I think it's best to go home now. They must be waiting for me and I think they'll still be planning a party for me.

I groaned inwardly as I ran as fast as I could back home. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and the adrenalin rush that's surging through my body. My giggles echoed through the silent forest as I enjoyed this time of the day. Twilight. I don't know why it's so important to me but there it is again. The sudden tugging. I inhaled a large amount of air trying to wash out the sudden sad feeling when I saw the soft dim lights of my new home.

I hesitated before opening the door, afraid of what my family has planned for me. I cringed as my eccentric sister's voice welcomed my ears.

"Diamond! Happy Birthday!" she squealed as she jumped on me and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes to calm myself trying hard not to throw my sister against a wall.

"C, get off of her. You're choking her to death!" Jasper said while pulling Crystal off of me and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah right. I'll give you a choke of death if you want!" Crystal growled.

"When would be the day that the two of you would stop fighting?" Em said from across the room.

"Happy birthday D." He greeted as I walked towards the living room and sat beside him. He rubbed my back to calm me down from pouncing on my sister and I gave him a thankful smile.

"D! Since I am your best friend, I will not greet you for the sake of our friendship." Ruby giggled as she sat on her mate's lap.

"Thank you! Finally, someone who understands me." I grumbled while glaring at Crystal.

"But then again, what kind of best friend am I? Happy Birthday Diamond!" Ruby yelled over at me as everyone laughed at my expense.

"Yes. What a good friend you are." Heavy sarcasm there.

"so diamond, tomorrow's the first day of school. What do you think our first impression should be?" Jasper asked excitedly. You see, every time we moved, we always set for a stereotypical high school role. Last high School we've been, we're the Jock/Cheerleader types.

"I'll say we do gothic!" Crystal squealed beside jasper.

"Egh. I don't want to wear black lipstick." Ruby whined while glaring at Crystal.

"I say, we'll do preppy/emo look." I said while grinning.

"Brilliant!" Crystal squealed. "I'll find my outfit now. I suggest you guys do that too. It's only 2 hours till school starts." She ran as fast as her little feet can to her room and we heard the loud bang of the door. We all looked at each other then shrugged.

"I guess I'll do whatever the little squirt says. I don't want to have the attention of her pink wrath." I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room.

After two hours of doing completely nothing, I decided to change to the outfit I had picked out for today. I put on my black backless top, black ruffle skirt with white skulls printed on it and some black platform shoes and a black and white stripped vest. I put on some black and gold accessories and I grabbed my cute black clutch. **(link on my prof!)**

Mostly, I'm really not into Fashion but after living with Crystal and Ruby for almost 250 years I think that is enough time for me to master fashion, make up and shopping. In my opinion, shopping sucks! But since my two lovely sisters are very understanding, they let me off the hook since I give them the privilege to shop clothes for me while I hang out with the guys.

I went down to the garage to find the others fighting over something. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"I think we should take mine!" Crystal argued angrily.

"No crystal. Your car is too ostentatious." Emerald argued back. "Mine is better!"

"Nuh uh! I can't handle anymore green!" Ruby whined.

"Why don't we take Jasper's?" I asked. "I mean, we're all wearing black you know. So the car fits."

They all considered that then nodded their heads. I rolled my eyes at my family. Just about everything, there would always be an argument. We all sauntered to Jasper's Black Mercedes. **(link of jazz's car on my prof!)**

I looked over at Ruby who was climbing at the back of the car with Crystal. Ruby's outfit was elegant yet edgy. She's wearing a black lacy top under a black silk jacket, black skinny jeans, vintage black leather shoes and some cute silver heart accessories. Her cute white purse was slung on her shoulder completing her look.

I followed the girls to the back and looked at other's outfits. Crystal was wearing her white ruffle top under a gray rhinestone studded cardigan with a big bow on the center, black pants with a silver belt, some cute black Mary Jane booties and a heart shaped purse. **(both outfits' link on my prof!)**

"Cute outfit, C" I complimented her. She smiled charmingly at me as the car got out of the garage.

The guys' outfit looked similar. They were both wearing a button up shirt under a black sweater and black skinny jeans.

So anyway, with jasper driving like a maniac, in just five minutes we arrived at school. When our car came to view, all eyes were on us or rather, on the car. Jasper parked and we all gracefully got out.

Jasper grinned as the human boys' envious eyes glared at him when they saw him slung his arm on Crystal's shoulder and his other wrapped on mine. I smirked at him while C rolled her eyes.

"Feeling a little cocky, jazz?" I asked while raising a brow.

"Not really, just having fun that's all." He said with humor.

When we walked towards the school office, the girls were giving us looks of awe and envy while the boys were giving us lust filled stares. Jasper noticed them and pulled Crystal and I tighter to him.

I smiled thankfully at him while Crystal huffed. "why do always do that, jazz?" she asked irritably.

"Do what?" Jazz asked innocently.

"Acting like a protective jerk. How can I have a good time with some boys here if you're pulling the protective brother?" C glared at him while I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously C, humans are very vile especially teenagers. How can you stand to play with them? They're only after one thing and you know it." Jasper said looking annoyed.

You see, Crystal here is a total player when she was human. She loves to 'socialize' with them and mess with their minds. All in all, she's a very dangerous creature to all men.

"I just love messing with them and I know that idiot." C shrugged off jazz arm and walked over to Ruby's side.

"Jasper?" I asked innocently.

"what?" he asked, still completely annoyed.

"why don't you just tell her?" I said.

"huh?"

"you love her." I whispered. I felt him tense then looked at me like I'm crazy.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. And don't give me that look!" I said when he put on an unbelievable look. "I've been living with the two of you for centuries and I've known you inside out so you can't fool me. You are very much in love with her." he sighed while I smiled triumphantly.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yeah but apparently, Crystal is oblivious."

"I know. But how can I tell her when every time I struck up a talk with her, she'll shrug me off like I'm a piece of crap." His sad golden eyes reminded me of someone and I felt a sting in my heart.

"Honey, you treat her like a sister that's why she's like that. But if you treat her like the wonderful woman that she is, she'll treat you the same way too even though she's a bit of childish." I giggled.

"You really think that will work?" his eyes going wide like a kid on Christmas.

"Psshhh. Please, I'm Diamond Bloodstone. Why would that not work?" I asked him mockingly while he laughed. He kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I mockingly glared at him as I soothed my hair.

We reached the office and there is this man in the counter with huge glasses that makes his eyes look big.

"Hello." Ruby greeted. The man looked up and his big eyes got bigger when he saw her. His heartbeat stuttered furiously and we all hid our laughs as he composed his face.

"w-what can-n I d-do for y-you?" he asked.

"We are the new students and we're here for our schedules." Em said politely.

"y-yes, of course." the man muttered and gave us our schedules and maps for the school. We walked out of the office laughing our asses off as Ruby and Crystal bid the man a flying kiss almost giving him a heart attack right there and then.

We compared our schedules and went our separate ways. Since I'm posting as a junior and Crystal and Jasper are posting as sophomores and Ruby and Em are posting as Seniors, I didn't have them with me to any of my subjects which sucks.

My first subject was English so I walked inside the room to be greeted by stares from the humans. I smiled at them charmingly while I head over to the teacher. He gave me my book and pointed me to my seat, silently thanking him for not letting me introduce myself to the class. I felt the curios stares and glances of students around me when a girl with long black hair came in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Gella Webber." We both shook hands as she sat beside me. I smiled at her politely and introduced my self. Something about Gella's last name made a tug on my mind reminding me that I should know that name from somewhere. But instead of pondering on her name, I just shrugged it off.

"Wow. Diamond, huh. Nice name." she smiled at me as the class started. The class was boring and the teacher droned on and on in a boring monotone voice which made the situation a whole lot more boring. Like I said, boring. The students in the class were either talking or trying hard not to fall asleep but when the bell rang, all of them jumped out of their seat, instantly coming alive.

"So, how do you like forks so far?" Gella asked as we headed for our next class. The other students stared at her with envy just by talking with me. Tsk. Silly little humans.

"Well it's green, that's what I have to say." I chuckled.

"Yeah but don't worry, you'll get used to it somehow." She smiled politely.

"You know, you remind me of someone. I just couldn't pin point who." I muttered. She looked at me surprisingly.

"Really? You must have missed your friends back home."

"nah. I wouldn't call them friends. Their good companions but they're all plastic wannabe's" I smirked as I remember a few pranks that Crystal and Jasper pulled at my so-called-friends.

"That must be horrible." Her voice sounding sad.

"Not really, I'm used to be around those kind of people." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, beware. A lot of people here are like that. Especially the popular crowd. Good thing the cullens don't give them any time of the day though." She mumbled.

"Cullens?" I chocked out. Something about that name made a hard stab on my dead heart but I didn't let it to be noticed on my face.

"Yeah. They moved here like a few months before your family came. Now that I think of it, you guys looked exactly the same." She said the last part under breath.

"What do you mean the same?" I asked suspiciously.

"oh. You guys have the same eye color. I thought you might be a distant relative or something." My eyes widened as I consider the possibility of having other vampires here at school.

"diamond, you okay?" Gella asked me with a worried expression.

"yeah." I cleared my throat. "I'm totally fine. Come on, we might be late for class." I dragged towards our room and the class started in no time. While the teacher discussed on and on about stuff that I already know, I pulled out my phone from my purse and gave a group text to my siblings.

"_Veggie Vamps in d school" _

_-D_

Was all I texted before four other replies came.

"_I know. I've met one of dem already."_

_-C_

"_wtf?"_

_-J_

"_Interesting, we'll just have 2 meet dem l8r."_

_-Em_

"_Finally! My kind of crowd." _

_-R_

I rolled my eyes at Jasper's reply and scrunched my eyebrows at Crystal's. She already met one of them and she didn't tell us? Stupid little squirt. When class ended, Gella and I went to our separate ways and class. I was really anxious in meeting the Cullens. The name struck something to me, like it's a big thing that I should know about. I tried to concentrate on anything I might know about them but my brain is as dead as my heart. Two hours passed by and in no time, I was meeting my siblings and we were all heading for the cafeteria to meet the Cullens.

**REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the Cullens**

"Hey D, I bet you the Cullens are freaks." Jasper whispered beside me.

"I bet you they are not." I said smugly. "And if I win, which I will, I've got bragging rights for 1 month."

"Psshhh. Since when do you win?" he asked. I raised my brow at him. "Never mind I asked that." he muttered.

Crystal opened the double doors of the cafeteria and we all sauntered in. every eye was on us as we looked around at any sign of the vampire family.

"There they are now." Crystal muttered but we didn't look at them.

"Socialize first then we meet them" Ruby whispered to low for humans and other vampires to hear. We all nodded our head cryptically.

"Spread out." Em muttered and we all went to different directions. I first spotted Gella's table and I quickly walked over to her. All eyes were on me as I approached their table.

"Hey Gella. Mind if I sit with you today?" I asked politely. Gella looked at her friends and all of them nodded immediately. I smiled charmingly at them as I took a seat between her and a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Guys, this is Diamond Bloodstone." Gella motioned at me. I smiled at each one of them as they introduced their selves one by one. After that they all started to ask questions about me and my family. Where we came from, do I have a boyfriend, how I like forks so far and whatnot.

"Really diamond, you and your family rivaled the cullens now." One boy said with blond hair.

"Yeah. But you guys are nothing like them." One girl said. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"The cullens don't interact much. Not like you guys. I think that they feel that they're too good to socialize with us." The blond boy said again.

"Maybe they have their own reasons why. My family just love to socialize maybe they love to keep things to their selves. Some privacy I guess." I reasoned out for the vampire family's sake.

"Yeah, we could see you guys love to meet people. I mean, look at your brothers and sisters." Gella pointed out Crystal and Ruby hanging out with the cheerleaders and Em hanging out with the jocks and Jazz talking to the Skater dudes.

"yeah." I laughed. "My family is very good at socializing."

"So, have you met the cullens?" the black haired girl asked eagerly.

"Um. No. at least, not yet." I answered. "Maybe after school we'll talk to them"

After a few minutes of socializing, we all left our table and sat at a round table at the center of the cafeteria. We heard a few students whispering excitedly how awesome we are compared to the Cullens and how we all looked beautiful and some usual human reactions.

"That was fun." Crystal giggled beside me while I looked bored.

"So, did you guys found out anything?" ruby asked.

"They don't interact much." I answered. "And the students started to compare us."

Ruby nodded and looked at the others. "Well, they have a mom and dad who is a doctor at the local hospital." Jazz said. We all snapped our heads at him in shock.

"Doctor?" Em asked again in a disbelieving tone. "He must have tons of control to be able to do that."

"I agree or he must be using one of the products the vampSci are developing." Crystal concluded.

"So now what?" jazz asked.

"We meet them." Em said seriously with a few nods from the others. I stood up and grabbed my belongings. "I'll see you guys later. I need to get out of here, too much noise." I muttered as I walked out of the cafeteria and to my next class, Biology.

When I entered the room, another stab at my dead heart came making me clutch my torso as if I have trouble breathing. I took in a deep breath and looked at my surrounding, good thing there's no student here yet. I quickly sat at the seat in the middle beside the window. I concentrated on breathing in and out trying desperately to wash out the pain inside me. This town is making me crazy.

My body started to relax when the room started to be filled with humans but the seat beside me was still empty. I looked down at the counter as I wait for the teacher to start the lesson when a scent made me tense. I snapped my head to my side to see a bronze haired kid with pale skin and golden eyes looking back at me. His expression was filled with awe, grief and sorrow.

"Bella…" He whispered softly, his velvet voice making me shiver in pleasure.

"I'm sorry, what?" I chocked out. That name. The tugging started again and I scrunched my eyebrows to make it go away.

"Don't you remember me?" asked with sorrow filled voice. I felt sad for this creature in front of me, there's this feeling inside me to comfort him.

"Um. I've never met you before, sorry." I smiled halfheartedly at this god. "You must be one of the Cullens. I'm Diamond bloodstone." I stretched out my hand for him to shake but the teacher came into the room immediately starting the lesson.

At the middle of the lesson, the tugging in my head started again and the sting on my chest started to grow. I felt my body tense making me grit my teeth to suppress a moan of pain and my hands clutched on the counter almost breaking the marble. The vampire beside me felt my body tense and he looked at me worriedly.

When the bell rang, I swiftly got out of my seat and ran as far away as possible until I reached a deserted hallway. I slid down against the lockers as I clutched my body to keep my self together. Tearless sobs started to erupt from me and I muffled them by pressing my face on my arm as hard as I can.

I was so overwhelmed by pain that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. Someone was clutching my shoulder and I heard a distant voice, I felt arms wrapping around me and I leaned on them for support. I looked up to thanked whoever that was when I saw Jasper's concerned and worried face.

"D, what happened?" he asked frantically. "Is this one of your attacks?" I nodded my head. He hugged me tightly to his chest and carried me bridal style towards his car.

When I felt the fresh cold air entered my lungs, the pain on my chest slowly fading but tugging was still there, only faint. He gently put me down on the driver's seat and crouched in front of me.

"Tell me." he said in a serious demanding tone. I gulped unnecessarily then nodded.

"It started when I walked into Biology. And then there's this one vamp boy from the Cullens. And then in the middle of the class, it started again." I looked back at him tiredly. "So much pain, jazz. I couldn't take it anymore. It's like slicing my body in half."

Jazz clutched my hands squeezing it supportedly. I closed my eyes and breath in and out slowly, trying to clear my thoughts.

"It's killing me slowly." I said softly and looked at jazz with a half-hearted smile. He glared at me. "You will not die. Never." I gritted his teeth while I shook my head.

"Even if it's not going to kill me physically, I know deep inside me, it's killing me. It's in my past. Something about my human past, jazz." I explained. I was instantly grabbed my shoulder roughly and I looked at jasper's terrified expression.

"Listen to me Diamond Bloodstone! You will not die as long as I'm here, you got that? We are the Bloodstones. We. Are. Strong." he assured me.

"I know." Was all I said before standing up and hugging jasper tightly. "You're the best brother ever." I muttered. At my words, his body relaxed and he hugged me back, patting my back.

"I know I'm the best. I'm Jasper Bloodstone after all." He grinned at me and we both laughed replacing the tension with a light atmosphere. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the school doors. He pulled me back and looked at me confusedly.

"We're going to class."

"No we are not. School is almost over." I looked at him shocked. Am I bawling my eyes out for nearly one and a half hour? I must have said that out loud because jasper answered.

"Yes, Drama Queen. And you got snot all over my sweater." he mockingly dust off invisible dirt on his chest.

"Vampires don't snot, idiot." I rolled my eyes at him as we walked over to the passenger side and sat down; he did the same and sat on the driver's seat. I opened the radio and inserted a pop/rock Cd. The music blared throughout the lot as the bell rang and the students started to emerge slowly. Our family spotted us and they quickly went at our spot.

"Where have you two been?" Crystal asked. "I have been looking all over the school for you two!"

"Relax, Darling. We just decided to skip class okay?" jasper said to Crystal making her eyes wide. I smirked at her as Ruby's stare got my attention. I smiled at her then nodded telling her that I'm okay. She smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"so, how's school?" Em asked beside ruby.

"Oh you know same old same old. Flirting, gossiping, more flirting, you know the usual." Crystal shrugged as she applied her lip-gloss.

"yuck." Was all I said and my family laughed at my sour expression.

"Oh look! There's the Cullens." Ruby pointed. "Come one, let's go meet them."

Jasper and I got out of the car and followed the others. When we got close enough, the Cullens greeted us.

"hi!" said a tiny girl with black short hair that was pointing in all direction. "I'm alice Cullen. And this is my husband, jasper." She pointed at a blonde dude who looked like he's in pain. We all looked at her indifferently.

"I know they both have the same name." she shrugged at our expressions. "Anyway, this is Rosalie and Emmett." She pointed at a beautiful tall blonde and a scrawny brown haired one.

I scrunched my eyebrows at all of them, the tugging started again and the sting on my heart appeared all of a sudden. I squeezed jazz's hand for support and he immediately wrapped his arm around me, tightly holding me.

"I'm Ruby and this is my husband, Emerald." My best friend started.

"I'm crystal. It's so nice to finally meet you!" my sister squealed shaking their hands excitedly.

"I'm jasper." Jazz said beside me in a polite tone. I took a deep breath and faced them. They were all staring at me and jasper, Alice and Emmett looked hurt, Jasper looked guilty while Rosalie looked annoyed.

"I'm diamond." I chocked out before turning away from them and putting my face on jazz's shoulder to hide my pain.

"bullshit." Someone muttered. We all looked at Rosalie and she was glaring daggers my way.

"Why are you even here? You bitch! Everything is all well and then you decided to ruin our lives again! You paraded all over the school with him-" she pointed her long slender finger at jazz. "And acts like there was nothing in between you and my brother."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at her angrily. How dare she accuse me something like that! I let go of jazz, my anger slowly making the pain inside me fade.

"Listen, first of all, I don't know what the hell you're talking about and second, I don't even know your brother that well. I've only met him once and that is today in Biology. You don't have the right-"

"Oh I do have the right. You came here and hurt my brother like you don't even know him!" she hissed at me.

"That's the point! Get this to your loony head bitch, I don't know him! We've only been talking for like 10 seconds." I growled to low for humans. "And don't you dare drag my brother into this. I don't even know why you're so angry!"

She laughed out loud humorlessly. "cut the crap Bella. Your cover is blown. If you think that you could fool Edward again that doesn't mean you can fool us now!"

"Who the fuck is Bella?" I asked, my voice getting louder. "I'm not Bella and if you think I'm her, well you're wrong. My family just moved here yesterday and we haven't even met anyone since today."

I let out a frustrated cry and glared at the blonde bitch. My family was tense as well as hers. We were both glaring daggers at each other while my family looked livid and hers looked hurt and guilty. Then the most beautiful voice broke the tension.

"what's going on?"

**uh-oh! who do you think interupted the almost girl fight? if u know, give me reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 no blood, no foul**

We all looked at each other tensely but I kept my gaze on Rosalie who kept hers to me. Edward, that must have been his name walked over to his family.

"rose." He said angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. I scrunched my eyebrows again now that the anger is fading, the pain started to throb again.

"I couldn't take it anymore Edward. She's acting like she doesn't even know us! Like she doesn't even know _you_!" she growled furiously.

"Acting?" I scoffed. "I wasn't even doing anything wrong. You just started to shout at me like a mad vampire with rabies injected up in your ass." My family snickered and I saw at the corner of my eyes, Emmett fighting the smile tugging on his lips. Rosalie growled more furiously at me and I raised my eyebrows at her tauntingly.

"Bella.." my eyes snapped at Edward in irritation.

"I am not Bella!" I seethed. "If you people are playing with me, it's not funny. I don't know Bella, and I don't give a damn to any of you!" I walked away from them and started walking out of the lot. Yep, because of my anger, I decided to just run home. I walked deeply into the forest and ran as fast as I can to our house, muttering angrily.

When I got home, I quickly changed to some comfortable clothes and locked my bedroom door even though that would not stop my siblings to enter the sanctuary I called my room. I plopped down on my king sized bed and glared at the ceiling.

Stupid bitch. I didn't do anything to her and she's acting like that. I don't even know who the hell Bella is. Bella. Now that I'm all calm, that name made my head hurt from all the tugging.

"Agh!" I groaned as I kept my eyes shut and my hands on either side of my head. Fucking amnesia. I've been dealing with this for 250 years now and still it shocks me up to this moment that I still don't know myself clearly.

It was around eight when my siblings came home. I heard the car doors slammed shut but I never heard the front door open. What the hell are they doing outside? Then I heard another car came and four set of doors opened and swiftly closed. I heard footsteps coming up to the house and I instantly became alert. What if they're intruders? If they're human, I could just scare them off but I swear to god they're not. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran to my closet to morph.

Did I forget to tell you guys? I have a power. I can morph into anything or anyone. So anyway, I felt my body changed and I simply went limp to the floor just like a discarded black hoodie. I heard footsteps coming upstairs and my door being opened despite that I locked it. I rolled my eyes mentally. Of course that would be my siblings. I was about to morph back when the closet door opened and I was yanked onto crystal's hand.

"I knew she have a black hoodie!" she squealed and put me on. I suppressed a groan as she walked out of my room and headed downstairs at the living room. I heard murmurs and when she came in, all of it stopped.

"Where's D?" Asked Jazz

"Oh, I couldn't find her. She's not in there." Crystal shrugged.

"But she's there when we got here." Ruby said, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, she's not there. Anyway, I found a black hoodie that matched my outfit. Cute, huh?"

"Very!" squealed a girl from the other side of the room. My scrunched up hoodie eyes landed on the pixie Cullen, Alice. What's she doing here?

"Alice" hissed someone. "How can we say we're sorry if she's not here?" said a frustrated voice. I spotted Edward, and the rest of his siblings.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure she can hear you just fine. Diamond may not be here but I know she's lurking around here somewhere." Crystal giggled. I suppressed a gasped. She knows that I'm the hoodie! Stupid Elf!

I squeezed her tightly and she yelped. I smiled smugly as everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. I thought it's a fly." I scoffed at her lame excuse as she went to sit down at the armchair.

"Well, since she's not here I think its best for us to leave." Mumbled Edward.

"No!" Crystal yelled and everyone looked at her weirdly. "Uh… I still don't understand it." what? They're just going away! Why did she have to stop them? Ugh. I nudged her with the hood making it cover her face from everyone else. "I'm gonna kill you!" I hissed at her.

"Relax D. just listen okay?" she whispered back and took off the hood.

"C, we just discussed it over at their house!" Jazz said exasperatedly. Their house? They've been there? Oh what, they're buddy buddy now? My anger boiled that my family just went to the Cullens. I didn't know where my anger came from but I felt betrayed that my family did that. They did see what happened at the lot right? Is it just me or the whole world is going crazy?

"Yeah, I know. They think she is Bella because she looks and smelled just like her. And we think she is too because she does have an amnesia." I cringed when she said the word 'Amnesia'. Okay, so now my family thinks I'm Bella too?

"Who is this Bella?" I asked my sister.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, this Bella is part of your family?" C asked them and I saw them nodded their heads slowly.

"But why'd you left her?" asked my sister bluntly making the Cullens cringed. They all looked at Edward expectantly.

"I get it now." Crystal said understandingly. "I don't!" I hissed at her.

"Isn't it obvious? He loved her!" C squealed quietly beside me.

"Huh?"

"He left because he loved her!" she said. okay, I'm confused. If he loved her, then why left? He must be an idiot for letting her go.

"Uh... C? Are you okay?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" C asked innocently as the Cullens and my family looked at her worriedly.

"er.. You were talking to an inanimate object." Ruby said dubiously.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are." Emmett said from behind Rosalie.

"Am not!" C huffed loudly. "Anyway, thank you for your time Cullens! Bye!" She pushed the confused Cullens out of our living room and waved as they droved off. When she turned around, my family was looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

"nothing." They all mumbled and looked at different directions.

"Oh well." She shrugged then headed to my room. She dropped me on my bed and I quickly morphed back to my original form.

"Why did you guys went to their house without me?" I yelled at her and she cringed at my tone.

"I'm sorry D. I know you feel betrayed but we need to find out why they were calling you Bella." C apologized softly. I felt my face softened and I hugged her tightly.

"I know you don't like us to meddle with stuff about you, it's just that, we could see you we're pretty affected by them and that's saying a lot. You never lose you're temper and you're always the calm one in the group." She explained hastily.

"Maybe the sane one too." She mumbled and we both laughed. She kissed my cheek and walked out of my room. I sighed contently and stared at nothing. Am I really connected to Bella? Maybe I'm her twin? Or maybe some lost cousin who looked exactly like her?

And if I really am her, why would the Cullens want to apologize if they left her a long time ago? This is all just too confusing. I just hoped that tomorrow will give me answers for the questions swarming in my head.

**What do you think? bad/good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Remember me**

The next morning, Crystal walked into my room with a huge smile on her face. "wakey, wakey sleeping bitch. The sun is clouded and the rain is pouring. What a wonderful day isn't it?"

"We don't sleep, idiot." I grumbled as I grabbed my outfit for the day and started to change. "Hey D, I was wondering we should dress like ourselves instead of putting on an image." Crystal said from my closet.

"Whatever. I'm dressing as myself today anyway." I grabbed my black and white stripped dress and put on a denim vest over it. I pulled out my cute slip on vans with a cat and a fish hand painted on it and I yanked my black beanie and some heart shaped dangling and snake cuff bracelet. On my way out, I pulled my leather backpack and marched down. Crystal came after me putting her arm around mine. **(her outfit link in my prof!)**

We both grinned at each other seeing our outfits. C was wearing a gray tank top with a bright yellow jacket over it, white ripped jeans, colorful strappy wedge heels and a cute colorful body bag. She added some colorful accessories and her favorite peace sign necklace. Yeah, Crystal is a bit Hippie. **(link in prof!)**

"Looking good hippie" I teased.

"I know. I'm such a hot hippie." She fanned herself with her hand dramatically as we made our way to the car. The guys were wearing the same style of clothes they wore yesterday while Ruby wore a very revealing outfit that's only suited for her. She's wearing a denim tube that makes her cleavage a lot more visible and a pink silk jacket over it, some pink and black plaid skirt, black patent heels and a cute feather-y headband.** (hers too!)**

She grinned at the two of us and we all scooted in the car. The drive only took five minutes and in no time we were now being ogled by the whole student body including the Cullens. Jazz parked the car beside a silver Volvo where the Cullens were leaning, much to my dismay and we all gracefully climbed out.

"Hey guys!" Alice squealed and ran over to my family. They all smiled politely but I just kept my face blank.

"Diamond!" she screeched "how come your not at your house yesterday? We came there but you're not around." She pouted which looked a lot like Crystal's.

"Uh… diamond just went hunting yesterday." Crystal answered for me. I nodded appreciately at her and she winked back.

"oh" was all Alice said and she walked back to her husband's side. All the Cullens looked at me while I stared back.

"What?" I snapped. They all looked at different directions except for Edward who looked at me wide huge golden eyes.

"Can we talk?" he asked while coming over to my side. I glanced at him and smiled fakely.

"Sure."

I walked away from our staring siblings and into the school hallways. People were staring lustily at the both of us and I heard Edward growled at some boys whose staring at my legs. I quickly put my hand on his arm to calm him down but the moment I touched his skin there was an electric shock that made my body tingle in pleasure. I took my hand quickly away and looked at him for any sign that he felt what just happened.

He nodded at me as if he understood me and smiled a breath takingly beautiful crooked smile that made me gasped. Damn. I think I'm being dazzled. I shook my head to clear away the woozy thoughts and focused on his face. He smirked at me and I glared back and quickly walked fast.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." His velvet voice made me shiver in pleasure. "It's just Rosalie. You see, she thought-actually we all thought-you are Bella." We both cringed at the name and he looked at me wide eyed. "You just looked exactly like her, the hair, the face… Everything. Except from the boldness and fashion sense though." He chuckled as if he remembered something.

"Things like that can change you know. People change when things change." I mumbled and his eyes snapped back at me sharply. He inhaled deeply then smiled halfheartedly, "maybe your right."

I nodded at him, still a bit dazzled by his gorgeous smile. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent struck me and my legs almost gave out. That scent, it's far too familiar and made my heart stung. I clutched my torso tightly like I had trouble breathing. Edward noticed my movement and he came at my aid.

"Diamond, are you okay?" he asked urgently. I shook my head no, still grasping for air making me hard to speak. He quickly dragged me to side where no one could see us.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his gold eyes shining with worry and some other emotion.

"I'm having another attack." I gasped out. He looked around frantically, feeling alarmed at my words. I shook my immediately.

"That's... n-not what I meant." I chocked out my words. I pounded a fist on my heart still feeling the pain.

"It hurts" I said before the usual sobs erupted and I cried tearlessly onto Edward's shirt trying hard to keep the pain from showing on my face. I felt his hands wrapped around my frame comfortingly making me feel secure, safe. I leaned onto him and sighed contently as the pain subsides quickly.

I was breathing in and out when Edward tilted my chin with his finger forcing me to look at his gorgeous gold liquid eyes. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

His breath tickled my face making my eyes glossy. Damn. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Uh… it's just this thing I always have since my change. Nothing to worry about." I smiled assuringly at him making his breath hitched. He shook his head and I smirked at him. "Nothing to worry about?" he scoffed. "You were like hyperventilating! Good thing you're not human anymore or else I don't know what I'll do to you!"

I cringed away from him. "I'm sorry" I sighed, looking down. "Those attacks just couldn't be controlled. They'd been happening a lot ever since we moved here to this god damn town."

"Be-Diamond" his voice became gentle. "Diamond, please look at me." when I didn't moved, I felt his finger touched my chin forcing me to look at his smoldering eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry from whatever Rosalie said to you yesterday. She tends to be harsh sometimes-"

"Sometimes!" I scoffed cutting him off. He rolled his eyes then continued. "but she's just really concerned. I know we've had a rough start so I'm apologizing from behalf of my family." I shook my head.

"There's nothing to apologize." I stared back seriously. "Actually, it's my entire fault. If I hadn't over react at her this would not happen. I should have asked her first instead of screaming at her." he shook his head smiling.

"Still the selfless person, I see." He muttered under his breath. "What?" I asked him confusedly.

"Nothing." Smiling his crooked smile.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go to class." I nudged him by the shoulder but he pulled me by the hand.

"What?"

"The bell rang 20 minutes ago. Let's just skip 1st period." His crooked smile appeared on his features and I couldn't fight the huge smile that appeared on my face. Oh god, I'm such a dork.

"Sure" he pulled me out of the hall still looking at me while walking and into his Volvo. We both settled in just staring forward. "so…" he muttered. I rolled my eyes at him then reached for his radio.

"Let's see what you got here." I mumbled then pressed play. The next moment shocked me, my eyes widened and I looked at him.

"It's uh… Debussy." He muttered shyly. I nodded my head approvingly.

"Claire de lune. It's my favorite." I smiled at him halfheartedly as I listened to the calming music being played. His face became sad all of sudden as if he was suddenly remembering something. I watched him carefully as he closed his eyes and leaned onto his headrest.

"Edward…" I was about to ask him if he was okay but I was cut off when the tugging started again. I closed my eyes shut trying hard to fight the pain in my head.

"Diamond?" I felt him shift on his seat then a warm hand was now holding my clenched fist. He massaged it soothingly making my rigid body relax.

"thanks." I said shyly, opening my eyes to see him looking at me with concern. "It's usually hard for me to calm down you know. It's either listening to Claire de lune or sobbing tearlessly would calm me down." I explained and pulled my hand away from him.

After a moment of silence, he started to make conversation again. "So tell me about your self." He asked. "I know it's hard of not knowing where you came from. My sister, Alice, is just like you. She doesn't remember a thing about her human past."

I looked at him sadly. "It's really hard at first, knowing that you don't know who you are or what the heck happened to you. Alice must be really lucky to have a family like yours."

"Yeah. But she really wants to learn more about her human family though." He said thoughtfully. "She's done a heck lot of research about herself." I nodded at him.

"I've never done any research about my past. it seems hurtful." I took a deep breath. "when I woke up after the transformation, ruby and I stayed a few days to linger if anyone would file a missing person report but days passed and my hope fell out the window.

"I just thought that, if my family doesn't care for me that much I think it's worth it to not know anything about them at all. If they're that oblivious about the fact that I had gone missing for almost a week, then maybe they don't really care for me." I explained while looking ahead.

"So how'd you found your name?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I choose diamond because we sparkle." I grinned at him. "And also that there's something inside me that reminds me of it."

"Part of your human past, maybe?" he asked knowingly.

"Sure. Maybe I'm very fond of sparkly stuff back at my day." We both laughed. I've never been this carefree in my existence before. Especially with this handsome god sitting next to me, who I barely know. I shook my head.

"What about you? What was your life before this?" I turned the conversation on him, hating the fact that I'm the topic.

"Well I'm 358 years old." He smirked at me while I gaped at him. "I was changed on 1918 and I've lived with my family ever since." He answered simply.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Truthfully?" I looked at him curiously.

"Depends on what the question is." He grinned at me and I scowled back. That line he just said made a small tug in my mind.

"Uh… could you tell me about Bella?"

"Ahhh… Bella" He exhaled loudly. When he said her name, it's like he was caressing the word with his lips. I tilted my head on the side as he started to launch his story. I was mostly shocked at the fact that he fell in love with a human. Never in my existence had I heard of a vampire falling for a weak human but when he said her name, his face lits up every time.

I smiled at him as he told the first time he saw her. "You know I almost killed her. Her scent is just, invigorating. I soon found out that she was my singer." He explained.

"Your singer?" I asked incredulously. "Your control must be very strong just so you could be with her!"

He nodded proudly. "Yes. Even though I tried to stay away from her, I can't. She's the most enchanting creature I have ever laid eyes on." His eyes shifted onto mine as pure love and sorrow was etched on his face. I felt something stir inside my stomach that felt like I wanted to throw up or something. Weird.

"I always teased her that she's a danger magnet. Always attracting any kind of danger in a 10 mile radius." He laughed whole heartedly while I scowled at him.

"That's not nice."

"I know, but if you could just meet her, you'd be drawn to her as well." He chuckled darkly.

I smiled at him. "She must be a very wonderful creature then, to capture such a vampire like you is very hard."

"She _is_" he stated sadly. I noticed the tense that he used and that made me stiff.

He told me all about _his _Bella, how she was hunted by a vampire tracker and how her 18th birthday end it all when his brother almost killed her because of a simple paper cut.

"That's when I got to my senses. I just couldn't be with her anymore, not because I don't love her but because if we continued our relationship, she'll be in more danger than she already is. So we left." His head was now resting on the steering wheel and his hands were clenched on his hair.

I sighed beside him. "Edward, you do realized the fact that when you left her behind, she could be in more danger. That Victoria" that named made my insides clenched "will go after her, you know, mate for mate." I stated. "And also for a fact that no one is there to protect her when that happens. That's your purpose Edward. To protect her, to keep her safe at the time that she needs you most…" he sobbed against the steering wheel and I just took a deep breath.

It seems that it hurts me like hell to see this vampire god to be so vulnerable. I slowly touched his tensed shoulder and he instantly relaxed. His sobbing stopped and he lifted his head to look at me. His face was so broken that it made my broken heart crumpled to pieces at the sight of him.

"Do you even now what happened to her after that?" I asked softly.

"We soon found out that she died six months after our leave. They said…" he was sobbing again. "She was under the influence of drugs and alcohol and she died at a car accident on her way to Port Angeles but there was no body found." At this point, I was now holding him in my arms trying to comfort him at what tragic ending happened to the love of his life.

Something inside me, really deep that bothered me terribly. Bella died somewhere near port angles where I was changed at that time of the year. Could I be…? Is it possible? I shook away the thought and focused on the broken hearted vampire in my arms.

**When do you think bella/diamond will find out?**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS! i need reviews guys! oh and you're in for a spoiler of a lifetime in this chapter. **

**Chapter 6 New memories to share the old**

These past few days had been bliss. After Edward's breakdown, the two of us had been inseparable. His family and I become close even though we had a rough start. Rosalie apologized for her outburst and I totally forgave her. Actually, now that everyone was cool about each other, the Cullen siblings are pretty interesting to say the least. Rosalie and I were actually the 1st ones who started to be close (which totally shocked everyone).

We bonded over their cars and talked about upgrading Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche. I told her I'll help and in return, she'll help me upgrade our cars. I never really thought of this but Rosalie is like a big sister to me, it's like I've met her before and now we're just hitting it off like old friends.

My family was shocked that I was becoming very attached to each and every Cullen member. Alice always dragged me shopping which is horrifying to no end, Esme and I bonded over her garden, Jasper and I debated about the civil war and Emmett and I irritate jasper about civil war to no end giving us a good opportunity to bond.

Edward however, we bonded over the piano with him playing marvelously and me, of course trying to copy whatever piece he played but sometimes both of us would just talk. We'll talk and talk and talk, after all we got a lot of time in the world right? What's the worst that could happen?

My family was also loosening up which made me happy to the extreme. Jazz and Jasper worked out their names. They agreed that Jasper would be called JC and Jazz would be called JB when they were in close proximity or in any place that involves either one of them.

Emmett, the big goof that he is, didn't pass the opportunity to tease the two up to no end. He said that Jasper's name was a girl's name and Jazz's name was just like the teenage singer Justin Byeber. Emmett would sing his songs at the top of his lungs whenever Jazz would come by the room making us laugh our asses off.

So days go by and all is well, except for the fact that my attacks are getting painful each day. It usually happens when I'm spending time with the Cullens. There was a time when Alice gave me a simple yet beautiful midnight blue dress, she said that it would look good on me because of my skin color and at that precise moment that she handed me the dress, my chest burned like hell and my head throbbed. There was also the time when I was with Edward and we were sitting in his room just talking. He was telling me about his favorite time of the day (which is twilight) and we just sat there in comfortable silence when I got another attack.

It seems that every single time I bonded with one of the Cullens; I would always come home in pain. Jazz noticed me one time and decided to confront me.

"Diamond Bloodstone! What is happening to you?" he gasped when he saw me lying on my bedroom floor clutching my chest tightly.

"I don't know Jazz but it's getting painful." I sighed getting up and walking slowly to my balcony.

"I noticed that." he said softly. "And I also noticed the fact that every time you came home from the Cullens, your attacks occur. D, this is not healthy anymore. Maybe… maybe—"

"No jazz." I said firmly. "I vowed to myself that I will never be in touch with my human past no matter what!"

"But it's hurting you D!" he raised his hands in the air in an exasperated gesture and ran his hand in his white blonde hair. "What is so wrong about digging up your past?"

"Everything! Can't you see? Vampires who forgot what their pasts were are always the ones being abandoned! I don't want to be abandoned jazz!" I faced him now, my voice sounding sad and hurt. "Look at Alice? She digs up her past and look what she found out? Her family abandoned her because they think she's crazy! They put her in a fucking asylum and left her in the dark! Maybe my family thinks I'm crazy too that's why they let me bleed to death!" I shouted at him angrily and he looked at me sadly.

"D, we're your family now. And we will never, in anyway abandon you whatever your past was." He mumbled and hugged me tightly. I sobbed onto his shirt as hard as could. I heard a gasp behind us and there stood Ruby, with Em and Crystal watching.

"Is that why you didn't want to know your past?" Ruby asked softly. "You're afraid that we will abandon you if you're not the same person as you are now?"

"yes." I whispered. "I don't know why but it's just how I feel. What if I'm a horrible person?"

Ruby quickly went to my side and hugged me. "Darling, you and I both know that I will never, ever leave you." she placed her hands on either side of my face and looked at me straight in the eye. "It's the two of us together forever okay? You know well that I would never abandon my sister." she smiled sincerely as she kissed both of my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered as I leaned on her as she cradled me on her arms. At times like these, I was thankful that through everything, I still got ruby.

"D, I think… I think it's better to look at your past now. For your peace of mind." Ruby suggested and I nodded.

"But what if my past is long gone?" I sighed.

"Honey, it's better late than never. You may be 250 years late but I'm sure as hell that you'll find something." She assured me. I gave her a genuine smile before hugging her tightly.

After that eventful night, everything around me seemed to be calm. I still went to the Cullens to visit them as much as I could. They seemed like a second family to me now.

When I came to their house one day, they were all acting weird. Rosalie and Emmett were huddled at the sofa whispering quietly while Alice and Jasper were watching the TV nervously.

"Hey guys." I greeted them and they all just nodded. "What's up with all the weirdness?" I asked studying each and everyone one of their faces.

"nothing." They answered.

"Oookaayy..." I rolled my eyes. "Where's Edward?"

"Upstairs, in his room." Alice answered without looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at them then shrugged.

I ran upstairs and into Edward's room. I knocked twice and I heard his velvet voice said that I could come in. I obeyed him and opened the door. I found him staring at a picture at the corner of his room. his room was a total mess, pillows and sheets everywhere, Cds scattered and broken, his mattress was on the floor and it looked like everything would fall apart if you just touch it.

I ran over to Edward's side and looked at him worriedly. "Edward. What happened?" he whimpered but didn't respond. He was caressing an old picture in his hand.

"Edward what…." My question faded when I saw the picture. It was Edward looking happy and having the time of his life with a girl beside him. His hand was on the girl's waist and he looked extremely handsome compared to the disheveled Edward beside me.

But that's not what made me gawked. The girl in the picture with Curly chocolate brown hair and beautiful deep brown eyes was beautiful. She smiled shyly at the camera making a blush appear on her cheeks. Edward was looking at her lovingly making the picture an all too perfect special moment. And then, it clicked.

"Wow." I gasped. "No wonder you thought I was Bella, I looked exactly just like her. Not exactly, she's much more beautiful than me of course but… Wow!"

"You always don't see yourself clearly." Murmured Edward as I took the picture from him.

"Edward, what happened here?" I asked as I continue to look at the photo.

"This is nothing. Just got out of control, that all." Answered Edward lifelessly.

"uhuh." I muttered. I continued to look at the photo then I noticed the big sign above their heads. I gasped and looked at Edward sharply.

"She lived here?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"That's why you came back." It wasn't a question. It was obvious why Edward was here. No wonder he seemed like he's in some kind of a dream state every time. It must be painful to relive every moment they had in this small town, I know, I've felt that. Though in my case, I didn't relive memories, I didn't even remembered all of it but still, it's painful.

Moments of silence passed and we both just stared at each other, trying to decipher what the other one was thinking. Of course Edward couldn't read my mind but he said he could read my face easily. 'Like an open book' he said. All of a sudden, Edward broke our staring contest and instantly grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you something." Was all he said then he jumped out of his opened window dragging me along. It's a good thing vampires have good balance 'cause if not, it's not gonna be a good sight.

I ran beside Edward with him holding my hand, his warm hand fits perfectly to mine as if they were two puzzle pieces that were connected. I stared at our intertwined hands when all of a sudden we stopped. I looked at Edward questioningly but he just smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked ahead of us and I gasped, making me cover my mouth with both of my hands.

The meadow was absolutely beautiful. It kind of reminded me of a distant memory that made me think. "I… I think I've been here before?" my eyes went back to Edward's and he just smiled assuringly.

This place looks familiar yet very new. The soft green grass looked stunning against the sunlight and the wild flowers surrounding the meadow smelled wonderful, a bit of woodsy but sweet. I slowly made my way at the center where the sun is and I reached out my hand.

I heard a gasped behind me.

"You're… wow" he breathed out. I felt him come closer to me and slowly touched my sparkling arm.

"The most enchanting creature I've ever seen." He mumbled. I snorted then rolled my eyes. "Please. I'm not that beautiful." I felt him clutched my shoulder and turned me around, making me face him.

"You really don't see your self clearly, love." He whispered. My eyes widened. _Love? _That one word made my body tingle in different places. The way he said it almost made my dead heart come to life. He looked at me sincerely, making me a hostage with his liquid gold eyes.

"I'm not beautiful. If you compare my beauty to Bella, I'll say she's a beauty. What made me beautiful is the vampire side of me but if you took that away, I'm all plain." I shrugged out of his electric touch and lay down on the soft green grass.

Edward frowned at me but followed my lead. He lay beside me just looking peaceful and relaxed. We were just absorbing the peaceful atmosphere of the meadow and just feeling the forest around when something clicked in my mind. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up making Edward looked at me confusedly.

"This meadow… is this the same one?" I asked knowing that he knows what I'm talking about. He sighed deeply and sat up. "yes." he whispered.

"ohmygod." I mumbled. I stood up slowly and tried to imagine the romantic scene that happened here almost 300 years ago.

"This is where you guys confessed your love…" I whispered wistfully. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wished I was Bella. I wish I would be loved by someone like Edward, to care of, to be protected. "For the first time."

I looked back at him and his eyes held pain but there's hope in it too and of course love, pure love. Then I looked at him guiltily. "You shouldn't have brought me here Edward."

"What?" he asked mortified and hurt.

"This place, this meadow. I'm not supposed to be here. This place belongs to you guys. This Belongs to you and Bella. This is such a sacred place to be and I can feel how special this is for the two of you." I explained already making my way back to their house.

"no." He whispered. "This is still _our_ place. You and I, forever." I stopped dead on my tracks but I couldn't find the strength to look at his gold smoldering eyes.

"Can't you see? All the stories I told you, about Bella. It fits you perfectly. You look like her, you act like her, and you even smell like her!" he cried desperately.

"Bella… I promise you, I'll make you remember. I'll make you love me again." he vowed as I ran away from my broken prince, taking away his heart.

**okaayy... so just remember that bella/diamond is too stubborn that's why she would not listen to Edward or to any of her family that she might actually bella! whew! Review about what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**in this chapter, there'll be a turn of events. i need this chapter to go to the next one. so anyway, REVIEW please. :)**

**Chapter 7 Sparkle no more**

"Hey Alice" I greeted my pixie friend.

"Diamond! We're going shopping today, you want to come?" She asked excitedly.

"As much as I love you, no thanks. And besides, we have school today so we can't." I said while rummaging through my closet for an outfit for the day.

"Its sunny today D. you guys can't go to school." she said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her even though she can't see it.

"Were you living under a rock for the past 200 years? Of course vampires can go publicly when the sun's out. It's like the new trend!" I said appalled.

"Yeah right. New trend? Unless you wanted a dead look styled by the volturi, that'll be new." She snorted.

"You'll see Alice Cullen, you'll see."

"Whatever. I'll see you later, good luck with whatever trend you're starting." We both hanged up the phone and I quickly grabbed my outfit to change. I'm wearing a black lacy sleeveless top, a cute red-violet and black leggings with cartoon designs on it, some black ankle boots, a pink fuchsia hat, some round shades and some stud earrings and cuff bracelet. I grabbed my black and white stripped bag and walked downstairs with my family.

I passed Jazz's car, Ruby's red shiny BMW, Emerald's lime green Lamborghini Gallardo, and Crystal's super pink bugatti veyron and walked all the way to my silver jaguar. I grinned at my curious siblings. "I'll pick up the rest of the cullens." At that, they nodded excitedly as I revved my engine and pulled out of the garage towards our Vampire neighbors.

When I got there, Rosalie and Alice were the first ones to come out of their house. I waved at them as I got out of my car. They gasped when they saw that I didn't sparkle under the sun.

"ohmygod!" they both shrieked with eyes wide and hands on their opened mouths.

"Told you." I said smugly.

"How the heck?" Rosalie asked while slowly walking to me and touching my exposed arms.

"How?" she whispered, awed. I smiled at her genuinely and pulled out a lotion from my bag.

"this." I showed them the bottle like a game show host presenting a prize.

"huh?" their confused expressions made me laughed out loud and soon the whole Cullen family was outside looking at me with awed, confused and curious looks.

"Damn! Diamond lost her sparkle!" Emmett shrieked.

"Of course not." I scoffed. "Haven't you guys heard of this lotion before?" I asked holding the bottle up. When no one answered I continued.

"I guess not. It's a Sparkle away lotion developed by our vampSoc's research lab." I explained. "Alice." I motioned for her to come to my side and she grinned at me excitedly.

I opened the bottle cap and squeezed out a skin colored cream. I rubbed it on my palm and rubbed them on Alice's exposed arms. After 10 seconds, her once sparkling skin was plain just like humans.

"It's basically vamp make up. Some are actually thinking of making vamp cosmetics." I murmured as the Cullens came at Alice to examine her arms and to compare it to her sparkling face.

"Amazing" I heard Carlisle murmured in awe.

"I want to try!" Rosalie squealed excitedly. I gave the bottle and she rubbed the lotion all over her exposed skin.

"Me too!" Emmett grabbed the lotion from Rosalie and put a large amount of lotion on his palm then rubbed it on his face and arms. "Hey I want to try too!" jasper protested and grabbed the bottle away from Emmett.

When he squeezed the bottle nothing came out. He tried several times, tapping the mouth of the bottle forcefully onto his palm. His face was annoyed and he looked at Emmett irritably. "You idiot! There's no lotion left!" jasper threw the empty tube at Emmett's grinning face.

"Ow. My bad." Emmett grinned sheepishly at an angry looking jasper and an annoyed Edward.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

Emmett cringed from the motherly tone Esme had implied and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry D" I smiled at him politely. "It's okay, though I'm afraid Edward and Jasper can't go to school. I didn't bring an extra bottle. I didn't know I'll get this kind of reaction from you guys." I giggled as the Cullens grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late for school." Alice reminded as Rosalie, Emmett climbed on Emmett's jeep while Alice and I did the same to my car. I waved at Esme and Carlisle then looked apologetically at jasper and Edward.

On our way to school, Alice kept on asking a whole lot of questions making me almost dizzy.

"So diamond, who long does this stuff last?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged. "Usually, depends on what kind of lotion you apply. I brought the 8 hour lotion."

"Where d'you get this stuff?" asked Emmett.

"Oh, at vampSoc." I said simply.

"Huh?" her curious eyes snapped at me. I chuckled at her then shook my head.

"You'll see." I muttered.

When we got to the school, we quickly made our way to my siblings. They greeted and hugged each other.

"Man! This is sooo awesome! We are totally rockin' this new look." Emmett boomed while posing like a body builder would. We laughed at his expense and headed our way to our lockers. I grabbed a few things then walked out of the school premises with my siblings following me and the three Cullens looking confused.

"Uh, guys. Aren't we supposed to be going in class?" asked Alice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Pfftt! Are you telling me that in a sunny day like this that you're going to spend your time indoors listening to crap that you already now?" Crystal raised her brow at the Cullens while the rest of us just grinned maniacally at them.

"ookaay.. So what are we going to do?" asked Rosalie.

"Pack your bags, bitches. We're going to Arizona!" Squealed my eccentric sister.

"Then what's the point of showing up at school?" Asked Emmett irritably.

"Well, I just wanted to see you're shocked faces." I grinned. "Something tells me that nothing surprises you Cullens but that will change soon" they all looked at me wide eyed as they made their way to their car.

When we got home, we quickly packed our bags and dressed on something more of our typical family colors. Black and red of course making us fit in on all vampire clichés.

I put on a black loose top with black ripped leggings, some slip on vans, a black beanie and some accessories and my bloodstone ring.

I grabbed my luggage and quickly went down to the garage to put them on my car's trunk. I shut the car trunk and was about to open my car door when my siblings came in. Crystal was carrying three huge luggages while Ruby was carrying two. I rolled my eyes at them when they put their stuff on their cars.

Ruby was wearing black V-neck top, black skinny jeans, red leather ankle boots some accessories and her bloodstone ring. She sashayed over to Emerald and kissed him lightly before going to her car and turning her engine on.

Em, on the other hand was wearing an all black outfit. Black scarf, black boots, black jeans and sweater. He also wore his bloodstone ring just like Ruby. Em came over to his car and turned it on while yelling profanities to Jazz to hurry up.

Crystal, looking at her reflection on her car, was wearing a waist high short with a ruffle black top, some black heels, big red shades and her bloodstone ring. I heard her mumbling to her self "you are so cute!". I rolled my eyes at her and turned on my car engine.

I spotted Jazz at the other side of the garage who was wearing a black checkered button down shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, red converse and his bloodstone ring. He too, turned on his car engine and one by one, we all swiftly got out of the garage.

When we got to the Cullen's house, all of them were set and waiting beside their cars. I noticed what they were wearing and smiled in satisfaction. They were all wearing their coven colors-Blue, gray and white—and their crest.

"Hey! Good thing you guys were dressed up like that. I was afraid that I might have to tell you to change." I said while walking over to Alice's side. She was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Be-Diamond!" she squealed. I put on a stiff smile when I noticed that she almost called me Bella.

"Come on." Ruby said. "We better get going it's a long trip ahead of us." Carlisle and Esme nodded while the rest of the Cullens all whooped out of excitement.

"Where are we exactly going?" Carlisle's words seem demanding but his tone was kind and curious. We all smiled at him but Emerald was the one who answered.

"We are going to Vampire Society."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Vampire Society**

When we got off the private jet provided by the VampSoc Council, we all covered ourselves with anti-Sparkle lotion and hauled our luggage to our cars.

"Guys, just follow Diamond's car, okay?" Ruby instructed.

"Why don't you just give us the directions so we don't get lost?" Rose asked irritably.

"We can't _just _give you any directions. This is a top secret place not a vacation spot." She snapped back. I looked at all the Cullen's surprised and eager faces. One face, made my heart ache.

He saw me staring at him and he too looked sad yet he gave me his crooked smile. The crooked smile that I love. That Bella loved. I smiled sadly at him then turned around and got inside my car. The others followed and in no time, we were all driving away from the city and into the sun blazing dessert.

I was still on the lead followed by Edward and Alice. The others were a bit behind just following. When I saw the sign going to side Winder Road, I quickly turned a left. Edward and Alice followed swiftly. I stopped a few miles from the turning point and stepped out of the car. Edward and Alice did too, though a bit nervous. I smiled comfortably at the both of them.

"Hey. Don't worry; no one goes this road much. That's why we choose this location. Let's just wait for the others so that we could all get in." I said.

Alice was looking around curiously. "Diamond, where exactly is the Vampire Society?"

I scrunched my eyebrows at her. "Couldn't you see it in the future?"

"Actually, I did. But I didn't know how we are going to find it. I just saw the inside of the city or town... whatever you guys call It." she grinned at me while I giggled.

"They'll explain later." I muttered and at that moment, the rest of my family and the Cullens came. They all got out of their cars and joined our little group.

"Where are we?" Rosalie demanded.

"You see that?" Ruby pointed out at the dessert. "Those are car tracks." She explained. I looked at where she was pointing at and there were car tracks only, it stopped dead only a meter or two from where we were standing.

"Whoa! The trail vanished!" Emmett boomed. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"No, the rest of this valley is just an illusion." Emerald explained. "an illusion for both vampires and humans."

"How are we going to get in?" Carlisle asked beside Esme.

"By this." Ruby held up her wrist.

"A bite mark?" Rosalie snorted. "Jasper got a lot of that."

"That's not just a bite mark. That is the key to open the sealed gates. Our vampire society is very strict in controlling the number of vampires knowing about us. If the information is handed to wrong hands, there is a risk that the volturi will know about this." Emerald explained.

We heard Esme gasped while the others looked nervous. "You mean, this is illegal?" Asked jasper incredulously.

"In a sense, yeah. But we're keeping this a secret because you all know how the volturi is. They are all power hungry Vampires. When they found out all about the things that our VampSci are developing, they will not hesitate to steal it." Ruby answered.

"I am warning you, Cullens. This is a very important matter. You can't just blurt it out in public." Emerald scrutinized the whole family.

"I think Diamond just did that." Alice snorted.

"I did not! Before I told you that I already know I could trust you." I clicked my tongue at her as the rest laughed.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Carlisle vowed and the rest of his family nodded. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me. His face was awed and curious at the same time sad. I smiled again at him and he smiled back.

Ever since I walked out on him at the meadow, things were always awkward between us. Alice always tried to soothe the tension but there's always an unanswered question. Do I love him? Really love him? I don't know but I'm sure as hell know that there is something between us, something special.

"Okay guys, let's do this." Emerald said.

He took three steps toward the valley and raised his fist. There was a shuffling and then out of nowhere, a big metal door appeared and opened.

"Name?" Asked a silky voice.

"Bloodstone"

"The companions?"

"Trusted. They are the Cullens, Alicia." Emerald answered in a calm yet authorative voice.

"fine." we heard distant grumbling and another shuffling. "Come in Bloodstones and Cullens"

We quickly got in our cars and drove inside the gates. We let Emerald and Carlisle lead us. At first it was dark though we could still see clearly then a burst of sunlight came and we were surrounded by the familiar view of the Vampire Society.

We parked at our Family Home in the Council Street. Council Street is where all the council member's homes could be found, obviously. We stopped at the gold Victorian House at number 4. We parked our cars and got out.

"ahhhh…" I sighed.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Jazz asked knowingly.

"You got that right."

We were about to get our bags when I saw the Cullens doing the same thing. I quickly went over to them and shook my head.

"oh, no! you guys will be living at number 1 just down that street." I pointed. "We can't actually fit in this house, right?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"why number 1?" asked Jasper curiously.

"oh. Uh… cause it's the only home here that is vacant." I said smoothly. They all nodded and headed their way to a beautiful white marble mansion. When everything was settled, we all decided to give the Cullens a tour at our Vampire World.

"So, what do you think?" asked Crystal, who spoke for the first time since we got here.

"Of course they think this is amazing. Who wouldn't?" Jazz answered for the awe-stricken Cullens.

We passed the Number 3 and 2 homes which looked identical to our home but have different colors. Number 3 was painted with purple and silver while Number two was painted with shades of green and black.

"Who lives in those houses?" Asked Esme excitedly.

"oh, you'll find out soon enough." Answered ruby darkly. We all grinned at the curious cullens.

Alice was pointing here and there trying to explain what she must have seen in her visions, but unfortunately due to her over excitement it all just came out as squeals.

"It's like finding out that Harry potter exists and we're attending Hogwarts!" She squealed.

At the center of the city, there stood the statues of the Vampire Council in circle. I saw Emerald's statue and I grinned proudly. The Cullens looked like tourists who came in an exotic aquarium. I laughed at their awed and surprised faces.

"This kind of thing just doesn't exist." Edward murmured beside me.

"It does in our new world." I smirked as Emerald lead us to the Vampire Scientists Lab.

When we got inside, we saw Alicia, the one with the silky voice doing paperwork in her counter. When she saw us, she immediately got up and smiled fakely.

"Welcome. It's so nice to see that your back bloodstones."

"Thank you Alicia" emerald smiled politely.

"You've brought friends too." She noted.

"Yes. They are very close friends of ours." Em explained which made Alicia shocked.

"Close friends?" she asked curiously. She looked at the Cullens with interest and envy. When she saw Edward, her eyes widened and she put on a flirty smile. I squinted my eyes at her and she saw me beside him. I smirked at her then wrapped both of my arms on Edward's waist.

At my touch, his body became stiff but soon it relaxed and he responded by wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We bid Alicia goodbye as she glared at me and I waved at her tauntingly. The others snickered when we got to the other room and I gave them a big grin.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Possessive much?" Alice giggled.

"Am not." I huffed and I let go of Edward quickly trying to prove my point though his arm was still wrapped up on my shoulder (ohmigod! Edward freakin' Cullen's arm is around me!).

"I don't understand…" Carlisle interrupted our banter. "How?" he asked pointedly at Emerald.

Em just smiled at him and looked at me. "D, would you do the honors?"

"Sure" I agreed and shrugged off Edward's arm politely and walked at Em's side. I looked around to find everyone's attention on me. If I could blush, I think I would.

"The society started 200 years ago. Three government scientists had gone missing and were reported dead when the human government couldn't find them. The truth is, someone broke into the Research Lab where they work." I paused as conclusion hit on the Cullen's faces.

"Two vampires bit them left them at an old abandoned warehouse somewhere here in Arizona. Soon, the 3 vampires woke up and found out what they are. They roamed around the city at night trying to feed off from homeless people but that changed soon." I looked intently at my audience and they were looking at me with interest.

"Four vampire brothers found them and soon they taught the three to be civilized and to be able to control themselves. The four brothers soon found out that the three were the missing scientists so they helped them get their humanity back. Hearing that a rumor was spreading that vegetarian vampires exist, they managed to change their diets." My eyes sparkled when realization dawned on Carlisle's face.

"The four Vampire brothers are Damon Youngblood—"a tall brown haired vampire came to my side. He hugged me while he nodded his head to the others. "Argus Night—"an ancient looking black haired vampire came to Damon's side who smiled welcome-ly to all of us "Jade Moonstone" At the mention of his name, a tall black haired vamp with a sparkly smile plastered on his face came (more like strutted!) to Emerald's side. "And of course, Emerald Bloodstone."

"What?" Emmett shrieked at the back. We rolled our eyes at him while the brothers just smiled.

"The four brothers together with the scientists built this community exclusively for vampires. They developed various products, weapons and chemicals for vampires to use for us to not be detected among the humans." I explained.

I then turned to Carlisle pointedly and smiled appraisingly. "Carlisle, you are the reason why Vampires all over the world still hope. You are the legendary Vegetarian (in the norm, I would say veggie but that's just inappropriate at this kind of history telling) Vampire." I smiled at Carlisle's disbelieving face. He was shocked, happy, ecstatic, curious and proud all at the same time.

The rest of the Cullens looked at their father figure with love and pride, as were the rest of us. The Cullens really became an instant family that I- I mean, all of us could connect with easily. Just like I said before, like old friends. I felt some tugging at the back of my head but just shook it off. Now is not the time to make a scene. I wouldn't want anyone to start panicking just because of a stupid memory loss. I was pulled out of my internal blabbering when Jade spoke.

"Come on people, snap! Snap! It's time to meet the tres marias." His soft bell like voice surrounded the room.

I heard Argus grumbled under his breath. I turned to him and grinned at the wise vampire.

"Some things just never change."

**is it okay? review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Curiosity**

**Carlisle's POV**

This is just surreal. I couldn't believe my ears at what I am hearing. Bella aka Diamond (she just doesn't know she's Bella) said that I'm the reason for a new world to rise in the Vampire world. My heart was filled with happiness to give everyone not only my family but to many others humanity that they lost when they became what we are now.

When Jade (pretty unusual for a guy's name) Moonstone told us that it's time to meet the scientists and by the sound of it, we'll be meeting them pretty soon. As we walked on and on to a hallway full of pictures of various products (like the hallways in Hollywood where pictures of commercials or shows were hanged) that they were selling and developing.

I saw a colorful image of various candies and lollipops. I read it and was shocked. "Blood flavored candies and lollipops?" I blurted out. All eyes snapped at me then at the picture I was looking at.

"Ah, yes. Such delightful treats. There are even various kinds of blood you could choose from." Argus Night, the wise looking vampire said (he sorta reminds me of Aro).

"Flavors?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yep. Grizzly, lion, Type A, Type O… any blood you want, we got it." Answered JB cockily.

"Sweet" muttered Emmett as he eyed the picture.

"I can't understand any of this." I muttered quietly.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" asked Damon Youngblood.

"The things that you make. How?" I asked skeptically.

He just smiled at me then nodded. "We better get going so that you'll understand further, my friend."

I nodded at him and followed him and his brothers to a very huge science lab with numerous experiments on going at different parts of the room. There were only three persons in there, three ladies in fact. All of them were moving quickly around the room like a tornado, practically invisible by their swift movements from table to table.

"Ladies" Argus greeted and immediately the three ladies stopped whatever they were doing and came to Argus' side.

"Argus." Said a blonde wise looking girl. She kissed Argus on the cheek then smiled politely at us. There were series of nods and smiles from us as I took in the other two.

The woman beside the blonde girl was a bit young compared to the other two. She has long strawberry blonde hair and childlike features with a hint of danger. She nodded at us politely but said nothing. The third girl with brown straight hair with a calm expression snuggled beside Damon. She said a polite greeting on our way and put her focus back on Damon (they must be mates).

"Cullens, these lovely ladies are the scientists who made our living a luxury." Argus announced. "This is Maria" he gestured to the blonde beside him "Mary" he pointed at the innocent looking one "And Margaret" he pointed to the brown haired one.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Yes. Very nice." Maria said scanning us all with her gold orbs. "I see." She muttered to herself.

"It is an honor to finally meet the legendary Vampire." She stated with happiness and excitement.

"Really? You're the veggie vamp?" Margaret squealed. I think Alice and She would be great friends. I saw Edward smirked and nodded subtly my way and my thoughts were confirmed.

"An honor." Mary made a bowing gesture and a smile appeared on her angelic face.

"Uh..." was my intelligent reply. Their appraising eyes would make me blush if I could. Their kind faces showed how happy and excited they are to meet me and my family. "you really don't have to be formal. I'm not really that big of a thing." I mumbled politely.

"oh, such a down to earth creature too!" squealed Margaret.

"Margaret, darling. Please, stop it. You're making our dear Carlisle blush if that could happen." Damon teased as I smiled shyly at everyone.

"Well, as much as I love this moment, I think we need to move onto other things at hand." Jade chided.

"Always in a hurry." Muttered Mary. Jade continued on like he didn't even heard a word she said.

"now, cullens in our society we develop almost everything we could just to give luxury to our beloved brothers and sisters." Jade gestured dramatically to a wall. The wall opened to reveal a very huge glass window just like the one at our house in forks.

The bright sunlight of Arizona shone over what must be the Vampire Society. The Society was mixed uniquely from different eras. There are some parts of the society designed as a modern and some other parts were designed as a 1900 street. On every part, a specific time was designed. I could see hundreds of what must be vampires strolling along a huge park; some were coming in and out from small boutiques at the left side of the city and others were hanging out, just talking like neighbors.

"This is incredible." I whispered. I felt my dearest Esme beside me. I could she was already loving the Society. She was covering her mouth with her hand and the other was clutching at my forearm for support. I laid my hand on hers and squeezed it gently. She looked up at me with her passion-filled eyes and smiled that took my breath away.

"This is what we have been working for since the day we got to be ourselves again." Mary explained beside me. "All those vampires, they made us happy for accepting our inventions and we made them happy by giving them the opportunity to be out in the open, to be free."

"Yes, yes. You're happy, they're happy, everyone's happy." Jade (who is really started to be annoying) spoke up. "These pretty ladies here made various products you might be interested. And I am sure you are curious as to how they are made." He was like a salesman at the same time a tour guide.

"This thing over here" he gestured at a few boxes at the corner of the room. "Is the anti-sparkle lotion. There's 8 hours lotion, 12 hours up to 24 hours." He gave us each a bottle that is familiar to Diamond's bottle.

"And these over here are the candies you've all been waiting for." He pulled out seven small packs of violet pouches and threw them precisely at us. I caught mine easily and opened it. I pulled a cherry colored lollipop and glanced at the others hesitantly.

"Oh come on! It's not like there's poison in it." JB exclaimed and grabbed the candy that Edward was holding.

"Hey!" Edward frowned at JB as he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed at the candy. "Hmmmm…. Lion flavor." He muttered. My eyes widened at him and then I looked at my own candy. I unwrapped it and licked the lollipop slowly.

The sweet frenzy started and I was captivated by the sweetness of the blood. The bloodlust that usually comes after the frenzy was no where to appear and I looked at the candy differently. I wonder what flavor is this?

"That is human blood flavor." Said Maria. My eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry; your control will not be affected. In one candy, there's only one drop of blood in it that is enough for one vampire. We put on some chemicals to balance the sweetness and also to not ignite the bloodlust." She explained. I looked at my family and they were all shocked, including little Alice. I was about to throw the candy away when Diamond stopped me.

"There really is nothing to be afraid of. I know your virtues but the candy is harmless. It won't make our eyes change. Trust me; I've tried experimenting with that." I looked at her as if she was a bit insane.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was bored at that time. I couldn't help it." she said shyly while fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"So how many did you eat?" asked Emmett excitedly.

"147 lollipops later, I found out how vampires could pass out due to high blood. Literally." Emmett bursted out laughing almost spilling his candies everywhere.

"Well remind me not to eat too much candy." I mumbled.

I looked over at the four brothers who were smiling happily at the kid's theatrics. I walked over to them and they nodded at me.

"I'm sure you are curious to what other products we have?" asked Jade knowingly.

"Yes. I'm also curious about the fact that you guys had hidden this from the volturi from a very long time."

"Ah… we're not really good at that. Keeping the secrets, I mean." Argus said gravely.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"A few vampires had rebelled against us recently for not giving them what they want. So they broke into the lab and stole a… few gadgets and shots that the ladies were developing." Damon answered angrily. I could see that he was worried about the whole society as well as angry about the fact that some vampires got to break in here.

"What did they want, exactly?" this time, Edward asked beside me. The whole room was now listening and I saw that Bella, I mean diamond (sorry Edward.) and her family knew about this.

"I think you should see this." Maria gestured for us to follow her. She stopped in front of a tube like container with a unique gun inside and a syringe beside it with silver liquid.

"This is the weapon we have been working on recently. It can make Vampires easily with just a shot at the victim's neck. The syringe is filled with Vampire venom that has been mixed with a chemical catalyst that we created to make the change fast." I nodded in understanding.

"Is this the one they wanted?" I asked.

"Yes and no." answered Mary. "For every cancer, there is a cure." She said mysteriously but I quickly got what she meant. My eyes widened and I felt like my throat was dry.

"You mean… we could be? Human again?" Edward whispered, he was looking at Diamond when he asked.

"Again, yes and no." Margaret answered this time. "It wasn't actually a cure. It's a substance that we made to _kill _vampires without even ripping them apart and burning them to pieces."

"Sweet mother of jelly beans." Emmett shrieked.

"When you get shot, you're body will slowly become weak and then it will turn you into human. And then you'll age then will crumble into nothing. In a span of 3 days, you're you'll be incinerated." Mary said darkly with a wicked grin on her face. I shivered, feeling a bit of creeped out of what the weapon could do to us.

"That's what they stole!" Edward said in shock.

"Yes, both weapons. They wanted to make an army of vampires. And with those weapons, they'll be unstoppable. Almost unstoppable as the volturi." Damon answered.

"How are we going to stop them?" asked Emmett excitedly. This time, Diamond was the one who answered.

"We do have our own assassins, of course." she said wickedly. She winked at Emmett's shocked face then giggled. I too, was shocked. Little Bella, my sweet innocent daughter is an assassin? What were the kids nowadays say? Oh yeah, .fuck!

Edward grimaced at me and I rolled my eyes. I focused my attention to the others and continued to listen.

"If the volturi found out about them, we're sure as hell they'll know about us. If that happens, we're dead." Margaret's face was contorted with pain but I could see that the way she stands her ground that she is a strong fighter.

Everyone in this room, they all considered themselves as a family. Just like ours. And Bella has found a family when we left her unprotected. I saw Edward cringed away. Sorry son. I looked at him with pity as he turned his back on me and focused his attention to Bella.

She really did changed. She's more outgoing and not so clumsy anymore but she still is a part of the family. When we left, it's like loosing a daughter and a son. Edward was a zombie, speaking when asked but never there. And when he found out that Bella died, he almost ran to the volturi just to be with her in the afterlife. Good thing we convinced him that Bella wouldn't want that for him. And then after all these years, we came back to forks for Edward's sake. And that day, our lives changed when what we came here for was here after all. Bella.

**Soo? is it good or bad? just give me a review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 what a goodbye **

Bella's POV

When we gave the Cullens the tour all around the Society, we went our separate ways. They headed for their house at Number 1 and the rest of us went back to our house at Number 4.

I plopped down on the sofa and sighed. Jazz came at my side and snuggled beside me. I saw Crystal looking wide eyed at the two of us but she saw me looking at her so she quickly turned her back and walked into the dinning area.

"So have you talked to her?" I asked out of the blue.

"What?" Jazz asked a bit bewildered.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked again.

"To who?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"My dog. Have you talked to my dog about the way you feel?" I replied sarcastically. He threw me a pillow that I dodged easily.

"No. I'm nervous about what she'll say." He said seriously.

"Seriously, man. Grow a pair and tell her how you freakin' feel." I raised my hands upwards dramatically.

"Why don't you try it." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell_ him _how you feel?" He raised a brow cockily and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said nonchalantly but I know deep inside that I knew what he is talking about.

"Really Diamond, reeeeaallyy?" he dragged the word in a teasing tone. I glared at him then stood up. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily.

"If you don't tell her, I will. You never know, it might be too late if you put up with later rather than sooner." I walked out of the room before he could say anything. I was walking towards my room when Ruby and Emerald passed opposite from my direction.

"Diamond." Ruby said in a serious tone. "We have a meeting right now. Go fetch Carlisle and meet us back at the Lab." I nodded and ran out of the house in vampire speed and quickly knocked on the Cullen's door.

Carlisle was the one who opened the door. He was smiling but when he saw my expression, his smile went out the window.

"We've got a meeting." I said in a serious and commanding tone. "Bring only two members with you." was all I said. Instantly, Alice and Edward came to either of his side. They were both serious and worried. I nodded at both of them that meant business.

"Follow me to the Lab." And they did. We walked passed Alicia who was eyeing Edward's ass appreciatively but when she saw the look on my face she bowed down and said a greeting (She knew better than to mess with me in my business face!).

I opened the double doors in the meeting room and saw everyone was already settled in, just waiting for us to arrive. I nodded my head in greeting at the four brothers and the three scientists and gestured at the Cullens to their appropriate seats in our big round table.

"There seems to be a problem. Riley and his clan, the one who broke in here, started their operation and are now wreaking havoc at the city." Argus announced. At his words, my body became stiff and my comfortable stance became alert. I noticed Ruby did the same and our eyes met. She nodded at me and I nodded back.

"Diamond and Ruby, you know what to do." Damon flashed his furious eyes in our direction and we nodded in understanding.

"No!" Edward shouted and stood up.

"She knows what she is doing." Maria replied back calmly. I looked between the two of them, completely and utterly confused. Yes, I know you're confused too. Maria here has a power. She could read all about a person with just looking into their eyes.

"She had done this even though you weren't there to protect her, so why bother now?" Maria continued. She eyed Edward with annoyance yet her features were calm. Edward growled lowly while glaring at her.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud, looking between Edward and Maria. Neither didn't say anything nor move so I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. We're gonna go now." I said as I got out of my seat. "I'll call the others and we'll be going tonight." I informed the Brothers and they nodded solemnly at me. I looked over at Carlisle and nod. He nodded back, worry and concern written all over his features.

I noticed Ruby kissed Emerald's cheek and whispered something in his ear. I smiled at the couple. Every time the Brothers would want us to 'check' on something, Ruby would always do this kind of ritual of whispering notings of goodbye and love to Em.

When I asked them why they do that every time they were separated, they'll just say 'it might be our last time together, might as well make most of it'.

"Are you ready D?" Ruby asked beside me. I smiled wickedly at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she rolled her eyes at my enthusiasm. She and I both know that I love traveling, even though it's just a running distance I still love it.

We were just about to exit the building when I heard Edward called my name. I looked behind me to find the beautiful god looking back with a worried expression.

"What is it Edward?" I asked politely. He closed the distance between the two of us; almost an inch or so apart. My breathing became heavy and I think my head was becoming whoozy (am I going crazy or what?).

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I know you've been doing this _thing _for a while now but… please" his liquid topaz eyes made my legs feel like jelly and all thoughts almost disappeared out of my mind. Well, almost. "I just don't want to loose you again."

I looked away from him. Here we go again. Every time he was implicating something that I'm Bella, I just started to feel like crap. It's just that, what kind of girl would want to be a rebound? Right? If he sees Bella in me, then that's not me he loves. He loves Bella, not me. Love, what a crazy word.

I sighed and turned my back away from him.

"I got to go." I whispered and followed Ruby to find the others. At the distance that I put between us, I still heard his soft velvet whisper 'come back, please'

….

I was crouching through the shadows, just waiting for the perfect timing for the group of vampires to arrive. Beside me, other assassins were lined orderly as they became part of the darkness.

When my heightened hearing picked up sounds of soft footsteps, I gestured a hand to signal the others to get ready. As soon as the first shot was delivered, a series of chaos came at the silent evening of Arizona. There were only four of them but I didn't underestimate their number.

I know they got some tricks up on their sleeves, just like riley. I shook my head disapprovingly and smirked when I saw the other assassins shot the other two down.

That's when I heard it.

The loud scream of agony. Of pure pain. My head shot up to the direction where the familiar sound came from. My instincts took over and I ran as fast as my vampire feet can, trying hard not to think or imagine the horrible possibility.

I felt my legs shake when my eyes laid on a figure that was in a fetal position on the wet pavement. The assassins were looking away, knowing that there is nothing they could do.

"no." I heard myself choked out.

I slowly approached the moaning creature in front of me and squeezed her hand tightly. I fished out my phone and dialed 911 on Emerald's phone. I then slumped down beside the dying creature and closed my eyes waiting for the others to arrive.

…..

I was dry sobbing loudly as they put Ruby on her bed. Emerald was holding her hand tightly, afraid of ever letting her go. I approached them and kneeled beside the bed.

"I'm so sorry." I cried while shaking my head. "I was the one to look after her. To watch her back but look what happened…" I cried solemnly.

I felt emerald's hand lay lightly on mine. "It's not your fault Diamond. You know I don't blame you. It's not anyone's fault." I stubbornly shook my head as I looked at my aging best friend.

"Yeah, D. it's not your fault. Everyone has their time and you, especially, should know it." Ruby smiled weakly from her deathbed.

"I know. But it's just too painful to let you go. Knowing that I'll be seeing you go through the years that you've missed out on." I sobbed at her arm. I felt her pat my head gently as I cried tearlessly onto her arm.

A few hours had passed and I still hadn't moved from my position. I just stared at my best friend's aging face. Her skin started to soften and she looked in her 30's and this is just the first day. I shook the image of what she would look like at the third day.

I sighed inwardly. I guess I should just accept the fact that she'll be gone. At that thought, I immediately started to tell myself that she'll be back. Yes, I'll meet her again. In a few hundred years maybe but I'll be able to see her again. I smiled at the thought and stood up. I leaned down and kissed Ruby's forehead gently as if in just one touch her skin might come to ash.

I looked away from her dying figure and walked out of the room. I walked to the living room and saw my family all huddled in the couch, talking silently. When I came into view, they all looked up. Sympathy and hurt clearly visible on their expressions.

"Where's the cullens?" I asked indifferently. Jazz was the one who answered.

"just about to arrive."

"Oh."

As I was about to turn away, we heard a silent knock on the front door. Crystal got up and opened it. I saw the Cullens coming in and they all greeted me. I just nodded at them and excused myself to the confines of my room. I went out to my balcony and sat there just looking at the view of the Vampire Society.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 My beliefs

I was minding my own business, still sitting on the balcony terrace when I heard someone entered my room. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked calmly.

"I just…wanted to know how're you doing." He answered as he sat down beside me. I felt the magnetic force that keeps pulling me to him whenever he is in close proximity. I leaned on him and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him wrapped an arm around me and caressed my hair.

"How are you holding up?" he asked cautiously after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

I sighed.

"I'm fine, I guess. I just feel so shocked you know. But I guess in a few hundred years or so, I'll see her again." I said calmly. I felt his arm tightened its embrace on me.

"Are you… are you planning on…?" he asked with a strained voice. My eyes instantly shot to his godly face and I smiled at his pained expression.

"I'm not suicidal Edward." I snorted, totally ruining the moment.

"Then what do you mean-" I cut him off.

"Seeing her again?" I asked knowingly and he nodded slowly. "You know, back when I was only a hundred year old vampire dork, I became addicted on ancient beliefs. You know, stuff like how people are made, bad omens and the 'apocalypse'."

I looked at him and he seemed interested enough so I continued.

"I've read something about Reincarnation. So I started to do some research and traveling. I told my family about my current addiction and they supported me on my belief. We traveled to Siberia, North America, Australia and West Africa. We researched about Hinduism and other related religions that believes in reincarnation." I spoke like a college professor as if I was giving a lecture.

"All we found out were some ancient old beliefs and old legends but there weren't any proof so I dug deeper. I studied and got a few college courses. I didn't even know why but the thought just kept on coming back to me making me frustrated and curious at the same time so I didn't stop." I then stood up and walked to the railing. Edward followed me and nodded at me to continue.

"Then one day, I was browsing in an old library somewhere in Greece when I spotted a thick volume about past lives. From that day onward, I believed that we do reincarnate. There were hundreds of proofs and identities that one man had. His name was Franklin Fords. He died on 2112 in a plane crash and he was the one who was guarding the small library." I faced Edward with an excited face.

"I was so happy that I didn't know what to do first, whether to tell my family about my development or search about my past lives." I walked back into my room and pulled out a thick binder. I tossed it to Edward and he caught it with ease. His eyes were now sparkling and his face was awed and astonished.

I smiled proudly as he opened the binder to page one. There was a picture of an ancient wall in Egypt. It was a painting of a girl covered with gold jewelry.

"A princess?" he gasped out. I nodded silently back at him.

"I first lived in the old kingdom in Egypt. It was the 4th dynasty and I was the only daughter of Pharaoh Khufu, the one who built the great pyramids." I motioned for Edward to sit on my bed. He nodded and sat beside me.

"My name was Banafrit and back then, I fell in love with Kosey." I giggled "it was weird really. For me to know that I fell in love and I didn't even know it!"

Edward chuckled beside me (which dazzled me). "Beautiful soul."

"Huh?" I tipped my head to the side.

"Your past name. It means beautiful soul." Our eyes locked and it felt like he was searching something inside me. I felt the familiar tingles shot throughout my body and I couldn't stop my self from reaching out my hand and touching his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

I wanted to be with him, I want to know him. Touch him, love him. But I can't. He just sees me as Bella (god, I hate her) and not me. I can't be Bella, I'm not perfect. My hand stiffened and then I pulled it away and tucked it beside me, afraid that I might do something stupid. Again.

" oh Yeah. I know. I searched about my past lover's name too." I said proudly while looking away from his tantalizing eyes.

"Lion, right?" he asked knowingly.

"yeah." I grinned at him. "So anyway, there wasn't much of a tale about their love story but I found out that Banafrit was killed by an addictive suitor on her wedding day. Then not an hour long, Kosey killed himself claiming that he can't live without her." My voice was just a whisper at the end of my explanation.

"That's how love is." Edward murmured.

"A very powerful force when you got struck." I felt him move closer to me and wrapped his free arm around me. I leaned on him and sighed.

"So anyway" I turned the binder to the next few pages. "My second life is in Greece, the 5th century B.C."

"Ancient Rome huh." Edward murmured against my hair.

"My name back then was Athanasia which means-"

"_Immortal_" Edward grinned knowingly.

"Very good." I nodded approvingly. "I was just a young maiden who was arranged married to some snotty Greek man. But than I fell in love with Erasmos."

I sighed dreamily trying to imagine whoever Erasmos was (cameras weren't invented back then so I don't know what my second life looked like).

"_Divine love_?" Edward asked.

"Yes. That's his name."

"He must be a caring person." He mumbled absently.

"maybe." I shrugged. "He was actually a thief."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, startled.

"I found out that he was the most wanted in Greece because of things he did that any person wouldn't be proud of." I saw pain flicker on Edward's eyes but his famous emotionless face covered it up quickly.

"But Athanasia still accepted him on whatever his past was. They soon became married and had a baby." I said dreamily like a fan girl.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Nahh... but she really did accept him." I giggled. "But I hope that happened instead of being killed by Erasmos' old buddies." I said nonchalantly while Edward looked at me sourly.

I rolled my eyes at him as if saying 'that's life, live with it' then I flipped the book to a couple of pages (it is a big book you know).

"My third life was during the Dark Age in Europe, 14th century. My father was Petrarch." I grinned at Edward's wide eyed face.

"As in… the Petrarch?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep. The one and the only." I grinned at him. "My name was Ellisabetta Petrarch. Living a princess life because of her father's works. Every man worshipped the ground she walked on because of her beauty and fame. She wasn't recognized as Petrarch's daughter because her father kept her hidden from public. He wanted to have her own life and fame not because of whom her father is but who she is. So she studied of course, literature. She traveled and started making her own name but then she got sidetracked." I smirked knowingly.

"Ellisabetta fell in love." Edward stated. I nodded at him and smiled.

"Yep. With Seth Monte. He was a traveler whom she met in Venice, Italy. They got married and they had a beautiful baby girl. But when the girl was five, both parents died in an accident and left little Maria in the care of some orphanage." My tone became sad and serious. Edward looked sad and livid at the same time.

"I hadn't found anything else about the little girl but I hope she lived a happy life." I sighed sadly.

All of your past lives… they seem to remind me of Romeo and Juliet." He chuckled after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I know." I murmured. Something about that tragic love story made some tugging in my head.

"So anyway, I figured, ruby will be back and one day and I'll come and find her." I smiled at him and he nodded absently. Edward looked distant for a moment which is enough time for me to gawk at his godly features.

Perfectly sculpted jaws, nose, lips… such kissable lips—my mind snapped out of it when Edward asked something.

"pardon?" I asked totally confused. Edward was laughing while shaking his head. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you were biting your lip off."

I looked at him horrified at the same time embarrassed that I was caught in the act. "I was not! I was just…uh, hungry! That's right. I'm hungry."

I quickly stood up and ran out of my room but before I could go out, I heard Edward muttered "how can a vampire be hungry?"

I ran as fast as I can down the hall and into a vacant room. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. This is sooo embarrassing! I can't believe I got caught drooling over him… I mean, why does he have to be so damn hot and sexy and gorgeous all the freakin' time? Why am I like this anyway? Fawning over him like a fan girl, fantasizing about his lips… such kissa—okay, stop! I can't have this. I will not fall for him. I sighed again and opened my eyes slowly.

I looked around the peach colored room and walked over to the window. I can't be like this. I'll be broken in the end. I'm not pretty, I'm not smart. It's all because of my vampire side. I'm no Bella. No one could ever compare to_ his _Bella. The tugging started again and I clutched my chest desperately, feeling hate and misery towards Bella for even existing and entering Edward Cullen's life…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Edward's POV**

What have I done? I put her in so much pain and it's all my fault. I can see it in her eyes… even though she's putting on a brave face and doesn't remember anything about me or my family, she is still in pain. She's fighting everything, every thought that registered in her mind from her old life.

Oh how I wish I could hold her, wrap my arms around her delicate and fragile body, but I guess she's not so fragile and delicate anymore. She's not my gentle Bella anymore. She's strong and confident, but I love her still.

When her family told me about her condition, I was shocked (understatement of the century). Her sister, Ruby Bloodstone told me she found my beloved Bella at the woods just near Port Angeles. She told me a Red-head Vampire was torturing her when she came at Bella's aid. Thank goodness she killed that low life bitch, Victoria. She deserves it.

I remembered the time when the news of Bella's sudden disappearance reached our family. We were all frantic and worried (except Rosalie). I convinced Carlisle and the rest of the family to move back to Forks to help for the search.

Word says that Bella left Forks, going to some relief center in Jacksonville. They told foul rumors against Bella, they said she's a drug addict and freak. I was so mad that time that I almost massacred the whole town. Weeks passed and there was no sign of Bella, they put up flyers everywhere but still, there was no sign of her.

Then one night came, jasper and I were doing patrol near the woods of Port Angeles when jasper caught an old scent of blood. We tracked the scent and we reached a small clearing. Some broken tree trunks were scattered all over the place. We could smell the distant smell of blood, the sweet smell of Bella's blood. Everything was covered with her blood, even though it rained a lot the distant scent of her sweet blood mixed with some liquor and drugs was strongly clinging to the wet floor of the clearing and the broken branches of the nearby trees.

To say the least, I was devastatingly in pain. Jasper almost crumpled to the ground with me when I cried out loud into the dark forest. Everything on my grasp was either on pieces or thrown 100 meters or so away. I didn't know what I did; all I felt was the pain of losing the one I truly love because of my own stupidity and the pleading voice of my sweet Bella begging me to stay.

I didn't know what happened that time but when I came onto my senses, I was sitting in my room (destroyed also) staring at the window. I great grief was stabbing my broken heart into ashes, all I could think of at that time was _She's gone_…

You would assume in few days or so I would come pleading for death in front of the Volturi but I didn't. I realized i don't deserve death. It's because of me why Bella suffered so I decided to live miserably and drown myself in my own inflicted pain. Each and every day I replay the moments I had with her, the time when I told her I love her, the time I kissed her and the sweet memory of her gorgeous face. All I could think of was Her.

Time passed and everything was in a blur. I couldn't remember what happened in the past 250 years. All I know is that we back to Forks. Everything was a memory of her, including the green moss that she hates so much. I'd say I'm pathetic but I couldn't. I deserved more pain after what happened to her.

And now we are here, trying to make her remember. Trying and desperately making her feel the love she once felt for me hundreds of years ago. It was like a bittersweet moment, seeing her for the first time since the last time and yet I couldn't even hold her in my arms. All came crashing down when she told me she doesn't know me, I thought maybe she hates me (I mean, who wouldn't?) and was playing tricks on me but she wasn't.

Memories… All of her memories of us together, even the ones that she spent with her family are gone. I ask you, what would you do when the one you love forgets you? What would you feel? Would you make him/her remember? Or would you just let her go and let her be?

For me, those questions are answered, I'll let her go even though it's painful for me, let her be happy and not put her in any more pain than she had been through in past. But if you have a family like mine, that decision would change. They almost dragged me to her house when I told them about what I thought. Even Rosalie slapped me just to put reason in my head. Could you believe it? Rosalie?

Of all people, she was the one who told me that _"you have been given a second chance to love her again! Don't let it go, be an opportunist and make her feel what she felt for you years ago, you idiot!"_

I was dumbfounded to say the least. My sister who had dislike Bella ever since she laid eyes on her is putting reason into me. Then, all hell broke loose, I hugged Rosalie. Yes, I, EDWARD CULLEN just hugged my bitch of a sister, ROSALIE CULLEN.

I thanked her and told myself to never let anything or anyone affect me when it comes to loving Isabella Bella Marie Swan or should I say, Diamond Bloodstone.

…...

"Edward Cullen!" shouted my very excited sister.

"I'm coming Alice, you don't have to shout you know." I told her as I fixed my tie for the hundredth time tonight.

"Time is precious nowadays you know. This is poor Ruby's last prom. And we need to make it super special!" yeah, you got that right. Prom, again. But this time, it's not an ordinary high school prom. This is the Prom from different ages as Vampires from different times would come together in this special night. We'll be celebrating Ruby's last memory of her existence and tomorrow, she'll be left alone with Emerald and Bella and of course, her family.

"You need to pick up Be- I mean, Diamond next door. I'll meet you at there." Alice kissed me on the cheek as Jasper and she walked or should I say ran towards the Center of the society where the prom would be held.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a distant giggle and chuckled. The door then was opened by cute little Crystal all dressed in pink. Her cocktail dress was a color of cotton candy that made her look… well, like a cotton candy. I smiled at her and asked her where her sister is.

"Oh, she'll be coming down real soon." Then she leaned onto me and whispered "trying to make a grand entrance and all.." she giggled at me then dragged Jasper, who nodded at me, outside.

"Diamond?" I called out.

"Coming!" her sweet voice echoed as I heard her soft footsteps.

The sight I saw was unbelievable. If I have a heart, I think it would stop from the beautiful goddess coming down the stairs…

_I know in that moment, everything I did and will be doing for her is worth it all…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A passing memory

This is it. I took a lung full of air as I tried to smooth out my already perfect dress. Crystal told me to stay at the top of the stairs as she invites Edward in. I heard them talking and I braced my self as he called out my name. I hope he likes my dress; I put a lot of effort on staying still and enduring the torture of my sister just to look good for him.

Clutching my purse in my hand, I descended the stairs slowly. The first thing I saw was a tamely wild copper head. Then came the smoldering gold eyes that I would gladly stare at all evening. I grinned at the beholder of the to-die-for grin as he reached out his hand for me. I took it gracefully as we said shy greetings.

"You look stunningly beautiful" he whispered on my ear making me tingle with delight in all parts with his lips just an inch away. I tried to refrain from giggling like a deranged hyena. Instead of giving him a sarcastic remark, all I was able to do was smiled weakly at him.

I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The effect he had on me almost knocked the wind out of me (even though I don't need it). I felt like there are thousands of butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. I feel like hurling for no reason. Gosh, I wish that would not happen.

We were about to head out when a loud clearing of throat stopped us. I looked behind me to see emerald standing there with his arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at him. I looked at Edward for any sign of what my brother is planning. He didn't say anything but I noticed a smiled tugging at the corners of his lips.

"what do you want Em?" I asked, annoyed at him.

"aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Diamond?" he said seriously.

I looked at him like he just came from a nuthouse.

"you already know him Em." I said flatly.

"no I don't. all I know is he is your date at the prom."

"What? You already know him! He's Edward Cullen." I looked at him, perplexed at what ever he is planning.

"Well, I think I have the right to talk to him since he will be your company for the evening." He looked at Edward sternly. I rolled my eyes at my brother's insanity.

Emerald came to Edward's side and put an arm around his shoulder. "So _Edward—_If that is your real name, I just want to make something clear here. No, and I mean, NO funny business if that is what you're planning. If diamond comes here with just even a tinniee tiny-" he looked at Edward suspiciously while his other hand -his thumb and his point finger touching, is positioned to Edward's face merely an inch away much to my poor date's angelic amused face. "Bit of scratch, I'll hunt you down. And if you even offer her a drink with any kind of influence, just hope that you'll still be alive by the end of this evening. And I want her back in exa-"

"Darling, what are you doing?"

Emerald stopped mid-sentence with a comical look on his face. He quickly snatched away his arm from Edward's neck and took one step away from him.

"Nothing, sweetie." He cooed, looking at Ruby sheepishly. "Just making sure Edward here is ummm..." he cleared his throat unnecessarily while adjusting his tie. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes at him and sauntered over to ruby to give her a hug. "You look stunning my dear" I heard her whisper. I smiled shyly at her and shook my head. "Not as stunning as you..." I smiled at her and she smiled at me sadly, telling me that I was just being polite but I shook my head at her stubbornness.

I looked at her wholly and she really is stunningly beautiful for a 50 year old woman. If I could age, I wish I would look that hot and gorgeous. She's wearing a simple cream colored long gown with floral patterns making it look vintage. **(Her look in my profile!****)**

"Hey, stop that sad look okay?" I told her. "No more bad vibes. It's time to have fun!" we both giggled as our dates wound their arms around our waists and dragged us outside the door for a romantic walk.

Edward and I held hands as we made our way to the prom. I'm not really a fan of dances especially prom but my attendance here is important. This is not just some lame high school drama-filled dance, its Ruby's last dance. Even though I want to run away and hide in a hole somewhere, I have got to be there.

I laughed inside my head at the irony of the situation. If my siblings told me that I'd be wearing this fancy Marilyn Monroe inspired dress and would be holding hands with a guy, I would be spitting on the idea. But now, I feel like an effin' teenager. Maybe those corny sappy romantic movies aren't corny and sappy at all. Maybe people do those things because well, they're in love.

I never really understood those movies but now I've got a certain respect to those actors for acting so realistic. Damn. Never in my existence, would I realize something like this.

One thing that also crossed my mind was the dancing part of the night. I felt my eyes got big and I took a gulp. What if I trip? What if I trip and fall? Or worse, what if I trip and fall and knock someone out cold? That would be the most embarrassing thing for a vampire.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"It's not really important." I smiled at him shyly. I looked down on our intertwined hands and caught myself smiling unconsciously. I felt him stop walking so I looked up and was met by smoldering gold eyes.

"B-Diamond, everything you do or think is important to me." I could have totally faint right there. I was putty in his smoldering eyes. I looked at his perfectly sculpted lips and back to his eyes again.

He smirked at me, noticing his effect on me which I bowed my head to because of the embarrassment of being caught of ogling at his lips.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for us." He dragged me gently toward the entrance where a red carpet lay in our path. "Smile" he whispered as we were both bombarded with flashes in different directions.

I tried to smile the best way that I can but I just couldn't when I was being delivered to my doom. Dancing, I gulped. My eyes got bigger when I saw vampires from different nations and era danced gracefully in complete sync across the floor.

I spotted Edward's sisters dancing with their partners. Alice was twirling around happily in a Black cocktail dress with triangular cutouts on the side exposing her milky flesh while Rosalie on the other hand was looking sexy in a red satin ensemble. She looked like a cut out from an old Hollywood movie where the screen color was only black and white.

Aw, hell. My non-existent heart ached at their fluidity on the dance floor. Now at the edge of the dance floor, my body instantly tensed as panic started to bubble inside me.

"Edward, I honestly can't dance." I said desperately.

An emotion flickered on his face but he covered it up before I could recognize what it was. He smiled his famous panty dropping crooked smile and said "Don't worry, silly. I can."

Something about that line he just said reminded me of something. A line from a song or a movie maybe? I pushed the thought at the back of my mind and grabbed his waiting hand shakily.

"Don't let me embarrass myself." I muttered nervously.

"I won't let anything or anyone embarrass you—not even yourself. I promise." I looked at him in the eye and could see that he was sincere about what he just said. That instantly made me feel better… a bit.

Again, what he just said bugged me. Was he copying some actor's lines or something?

I let him drag me to the dance floor and we swayed gracefully (I think) to the soft music. He would twirl me around at times but that was just it. I could not trust my legs—even though I'm a vampire, to do any fancy dance steps because that is just against their very nature. I might just end up kicking someone on their rear end or something. Not the kind of butt kicking I'm proud of if that ever happens.

When I got the hang of it (finally!), I started to relax and just feel the soft music float through the air. I hummed silently as I rest my cheek on his chest. I felt him bury his face in my hair as he breathed in my scent. I sighed in content. This is my forever. I love this.

"Someone's enjoying." He teased.

"hmm. I never thought dancing would be this good." _Especially when I'm with you._

I felt him chuckled. "You know you could learn how to dance."

I snorted at his idea. "That's absurd. I can't just _learn_ dancing." I raised my eyebrow at him, looking at him in the eye.

"Yes you can. I'll teach you." His face broke into a teasing grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance. I'll be dead before we could even start. My feet are my death traps." I scoffed.

"You are over exaggerating the beauty of dancing." He rolled his eyes.

"Am not. Trust me when I tell you this. I. Can't. Dance." I insisted.

"It's not like you haven't danced before." He retorted.

My eyes widened and I buried my head on his chest, worried I might blush like a tomato if it weren't for the fact that I am a vampire. He stopped swaying when I didn't respond.

"Diamond?" he asked carefully. I mumbled something on his chest praying to the gods that he'll drop the issue.

"What was it?" he asked again. I let out a frustrated sound and choked out the words that got me all shy all of a sudden.

"I said, this is my first prom and dance since I became immortal." He looked kind of shocked at first then I saw something glimmer in his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my forehead.

"wha-? Why are you looking like that?" I asked confused and bewildered all of a sudden. I mean, I just told him he is my first dance ever and I'm 250 years old for crying out loud! Shouldn't he be rolling on the floor by now?

"I'm just… happy." He said as he caressed my cheek. "I'm your very first dance. At prom." The way he said it, it's like there is some hidden meaning beyond his words.

"Yeah well. Don't get too cocky. Your head might explode." I joked. He poked me by the ribs and I laughed as he twirled me around.

…

"Everyone? Everyone can I have your attention please?" Jade said through the microphone. He was standing on the makeshift stage over looking at all of us. The music that was playing became softer until it was just a background sound and the lights were dimmed.

"As you all know. This Prom isn't just any prom held here in the Society. This is a request by the most beautiful Ruby Bloodstone as a proper farewell to each and every one of us. She told me the same night that she found out that her days were counted; she said 'Jade, I want all of Vampire Society to be happy when I passed. I want you to organize me a Prom and I want it nothing alike any prom ever held in the world. I want it to be joyful, youthful and just…me.'" Jade let out a silent whimper that broke all of our hearts into pieces.

After he recovered, he continued. "So my dear friends, Family. I present you the lovely ever so beautiful and talented, Ruby Bloodstone."

I clapped my hands as loudly as I can when my once youthful looking best friend came out with emerald by her side. The vampires around me gasped as they saw my sister in her old age. With grace and dignity, she stepped on the stage and grabbed the microphone and stood in front of us.

"My friends, my family and my beloved Vampire Society. I am here facing you all with all the courage and strength I could muster to properly say my goodbye. I know this may all sound so dramatic and pathetic but..." tears started to run down her soft cheeks as a sob came out of her lips. "Knowing that my days are counted, I realized that maybe, maybe this is my fate. That my job is done and I had done my part in this Society. Protecting its people and giving the path to their humanity."

I held onto Edward's tux as I tearlessly sob. My best friend would be gone. In a few hours or minutes maybe, she'll be nothing but ash.

"I would like to thank all of you for always believing in me. For not letting go and for supporting me and my family. To all the leaders and chiefs that I helped train, don't loose hope. Keep fighting in the times of battle and remember to always do what your gut tells you, always remember that." The top assassins located at the far corner of the room shouted with pride and sorrow for the loss of their beloved teacher.

"And also to The Council, I am very thankful for always putting up with Diamond and I when we first came here." She giggled. "I know that two of us are a lot to handle and you guys never gave up. You taught us how to be who we are now as a person. You guys gave us back our humanity." She then looked directly at me. Another round of tears gushed out of her eyes as I sobbed un-ladylike.

"My Sister, My dear Diamond. When I first saw you in the woods all broken and helpless, something in me changed. Even though I don't know you, even though I had half my mind to just let you be and run to hunt for food, seeing your lifeless body strewn across the forest floor was heartbreaking. And then when you started screaming, I just couldn't help it. I broke down beside you and captured your hand in mine, trying and praying to just take away your pain."

I covered my mouth as she continued on with her story. I didn't know any of this. She hadn't told me this part of her story when she found me. Edward started rubbing soothing circles on my back as I sobbed a lot more.

"I realized that when you are hurting, I am also hurting. There was even a point in our sisterly relationship that I thought you might be my mate!" she laughed softly together with the audience. "I can't even explain it but we are and will always be connected. And I promise you my sweet, sweet Diamond, not even death could separate us."

After that, I just couldn't control my self anymore. I was shaking and sobbing at the same time. It felt like a ton of giants trampled my insides. The speech from Ruby was like reality slapping me on the face that my best friend of 250 years is really going to die. I just couldn't take it. I can't lose the one I share all of my deepest darkest secrets, I can't let go of the one and only person who was there when my world was falling apart and I can't just let my comforter die. I can't. I just can't.

Even though we had some bad times in us, we never gave up on one another. So why give up now?

"Oh, And uh Edward?" ruby said. Everyone looked towards the dashing Adonis beside me.

"I know that I am putting her in capable hands." Edward nodded, all the words he needed to say conveyed in his eyes.

"And of course! The lovely Cullens. How can I forget you bunch?" she smiled. "You guys changed my entire family. You've got a lot of impact on all of us and I am glad that all of you are a part of the family now. I hope that through good times and bad, you'll never give up on my family." All the Cullens nodded at her request. Mostly the women of the family are sobbing tearlessly onto their mates while their other half looked just as distraught.

"I hope that all of the Society remembers this night. A night of farewells to all of you. I want you all not to be saddened by the news of my passing. I promise you that now that I had made my goodbyes and requests, I am happy and at peace." With that said, she hands over the microphone to a hysterical and sobbing Jade and was about to walk off the stage when suddenly, something cracked inside her.

It all happened in slow motion. I was just watching her taking a careful step towards Emerald when her knees gave out. Every vampire in the room came at her aid and instantly blocked my view from her. Panic stricken by the turn of events, I forced my way to the wall of vampires blocking me from my sister. I heard a familiar heart breaking cry from my elder brother and I began to sob again. No. This isn't happening. No!

Reaching the edge of the crowd, I saw the scene before me. Emerald was holding my sister in his arms tightly, screaming for any help. Ruby lay flat on the ground looking as pale as a vampire with her hair tousled messily. Jade was standing by Emerald's right, covering his face but I know he was sobbing as well.

I ran to my sister's aid right away and started screaming for help. I touched her face trying to wake her up, hoping that this was all a joke she's playing and everything would be back to normal.

"Please, ruby. Don't give up. Don't leave me alone, I need you to wake up!" I looked at her face trying to find any sign of life but there was none. I sobbed harder and held onto her tightly. At the corner of my vision, I saw the famous Vampire Doctor.

"Carlisle!" I cried and pleaded. "Please! Do something. Save her!" the patriot just looked at me helplessly. "You're a doctor right? Fix her!" I cried helplessly.

At that point, desperation overwhelmed me. I started reviving her on my own. I put hand on her chest and the other on top of my hand. "Please breathe. Don't let go. Just give us a little more time." I whispered as I continued on working.

"Diamond." I heard someone whispered.

"Diamond, stop."

"No!" I replied fiercely.

"You have to stop now. She's gone."

"No! I will not give up on my best friend!" I yelled while resuscitating her again and again.

"God dammit Diamond! I told you to stop!" my hands were jerked away by strong masculine ones and I was yanked away from my soul sister's body.

"She's not gone! Don't lose hope! We could still save her!" I shouted at whoever dragged me away.

Emerald's face came into my view and I felt strong hands cupped my cheeks. I kept on looking away from him but he was stronger than me at this state of emotional stress.

"She is gone. Can't you see?" he said softly. "She is happy at whatever place she'll be. Let her go Diamond." I shook my head stubbornly.

"no. no. no. no. she's still there. If we could just…" I let out another sob. "How could you be okay with this? You love her! You can't just let her go like that!" I reasoned while crying uncontrollably.

"That's the point! I let her go because I love her." He said the last part softly. "And you should too. I'm sure it's what she wants. For all of us."

With those words coming out of his lips, I cried my heart out. I felt my brother hugged me tightly not only comforting me but also himself for the loss of his lover. We cried together not even caring what others might think. Who cares what other people says when the only person that we always care to listen about is gone?

Minutes or maybe hours of crying had passed and we are now walking to where Ruby's body was carried. At the entrance of the small white room where my dearest sister lays, we were waited by the Cullens and the rest of our family.

I saw Crystal and Jasper huddled at the corner and went to them immediately. They welcomed me in their hug and the three of us wept silently as Emerald instructs the people in the morgue to take care of his lover.

"We were worried about you." Crystal said silently.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jasper mumbled. I shrugged at both of them.

"Maybe someday, but I know I won't be complete. No one could ever replace her." I said in a monotone.

Across the room, a sob broke out from the tiny vampire as she clung onto her mate. Jasper was rubbing circles to Alice, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Then beside them, leaning against the wall, watching me carefully was Edward.

His eyes were telling me if I would be okay. I nodded and smiled at him in thanks for being concerned. He watched me as I let go of my siblings' and walked over to him. He met me halfway and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I heard him sighed and I felt my body relaxed at his touch.

"I'll never leave you Diamond. Never ever again. I promise to be there as long as you want me with you." He breathed into my hair.

"No. I'm sure I'll always want you with me."

….

In times of loss, in times of sadness and regret, never forget that there would still be hope in every dead end. Try to be optimistic for the future. Be happy and live the life that your love ones lost during their stay in this world. They say time heals all wounds but at the end, there would be scars. Scars that would always remind us of our loss and regrets in life, but remember that these scars would also be the reason for keeping us strong. Pain makes you stronger, to fight back to the enemy and stood up for yourself.

**This Chapter I dedicate to my Dearest Father. His 11th Death Anniversary was on November 17, 2011. I love you Dad. **

**All praises and Glory to God!**


End file.
